Methods Of Seduction
by Inu-ears
Summary: What happens when a sexy detective and a horny L.A.P.D agent are forced to work together on a huge case that gets front-page headlines in the local newspaper? The game is on and no one is exempt from bribery, viscious lies, and methodical seduction.
1. Latex and Rubber

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did. = . =

**Author note: ** It's gonna be a good story folks...even though I'm prone to long bouts of writer's blocks...--...you've been warned...--

**Warning: **Lemony part following these asterisks Please skip if you do not wish to read it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Methods of Seduction

Chapter 1: Latex and Rubber

He sighed as he walked into the precinct. His regular Lakers hat adorned his head, hiding his white, snowy dog-ears from view. He pulled out his car keys from his black, leather jacket and made sure the alarms for his 'baby' were on. He smirked in remembrance of his first day here at the precinct. The guys had all gawked at his luscious, red Ferrari 360 Modena Spyder. It had everything a man could want in car. Well, at least to him it had everything. It came fully equipped with beige leather seats, a convertible top, cruise control, CD player and changer, power doors, power windows, and power seats. None of that really mattered to him that much, it was an exotic car suited for an exotic man such as himself. Well..._half_ man anyway.

He continued his trek into the station, nodding at his buddies who he joined weekly at Traxx, an American restaurant/bar. He turned a couple of white, pristine corners and came to a stop at an office and walked in. He shut the door behind him and flung the manila folder he had picked up on the way in onto the red mahogany desk in front of him. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my seat, Bouzu?"

The wheeled chair in front of the desk spun around. And in it was a man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, a golden looped ear-ring on his left lobe, a black suit on with a dark blue-collard shirt underneath, the first _several_ buttons undone. The man smiled pervertedly, a magazine being pulled from under the desk and flung on top of it.

"I was reading."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. "Bullshit. What do you think you're doing in MY office looking at PLAYBOY MAGAZINES in MY leather chair?!"

The black-haired man sighed dejectedly. "Honestly, Inuyasha, I was doing research."

"Fuck it." Inuyasha stomped over to his chair, shoving the dark-haired man out of the way.

"I would if I could, Yash, but alas, they are only pictures of extravagant women totally and utterly naked---"

"Miroku, you fucked up with Sango again, didn't you?" He clicked on a message from one of his clients and briefly skimmed over it, before opening another one he had received.

That said, the man, Miroku, slumped in defeat and leaned against the wooden desk. He looked over his shoulder at Yash. "Yeah. I did. We were at this restaurant, and this waitress with a small, cute little ass comes walking by, that short outfit of hers riding up on her ass---" Inuyasha whistled low in appreciation as he imagined it. "Yeah, I know, Yash. Well as you know, I only have eyes for my Sango-dearest and so the chic walked right by but I caught a glimpse of some tape or something stuck on the back of her outfit. Naturally I reach out to grab it---to late she's already moving forward and past my table, when suddenly she backs up into my outstretched hand. At that point, the gods must have hated me at that very moment, 'cuz the waitress turned around shyly and giggled at me, never noticing my horrified expression OR the woman sitting across from me. 'Course by that time, Sango was already up _after_ having smashed her chicken salad in my face and storming out of the restaurant taking MY car home because she had snatched my keys when I had been floundering for air under all the chicken salad on my face. So I had to walk home by myself, never got that roll in the hay I had wanted and here I am."

During his long speech, Yash had finished reading some reports, one ear trained on Miroku as he talked, and was know sitting back in his chair, feat propped up on his desk.

"She's not going to marry you, you know, if you keep this up. She's been your fiancé, for what, one and a-half years? I'd have already strung you up by your balls."

Miroku stuck his chin out and headed for the door. "I don't do guys, Yash. Sorry."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Screw y--" "Again with that? I don't fu--"

"OUT!" Yash snarled as he plopped back into his chair with a sigh. His door closed as Miroku walked out laughing. He pulled out his palm pilot and began gathering and re-looking over some information when Miroku's head popped back in. "Oh, Yash?"

"What?"

"Hope I didn't ruin those Armani pants when I masturbated in your chair!" And then he was gone with the slam of the door.

"SHIT!"

-

-

Lemony

The woman sighed as her lover anxiously pulled off her skirt, followed by her Pantyhose and lastly her thong. He panted hard and she moaned as he ran his hands up her bare thighs, squeezing appreciatively. She sat up and struggled him out of his work clothes as he hastily ripped open her blouse. "You'll have to pay for that." She growled seductively.

"Oh I will?"

"Mmmhmmm" She murmured. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his naked waist. She laid her full, naked body on top of him, making sure her breasts were pushed into his face. He groaned and quickly grappled for one with his mouth, eagerly sucking it as she pinched and massaged his nipples. She reached down between their bodies, slick with sweat, to grasp his burning erection in her hand and laying it between the folds of her vagina. He bucked against her and she moaned, rocking back against him. She began to move faster as she sat up and raked her slick folds over penis, back and forth. The man beneath her thrusted upwards as he kept a steady grip on her tiny waist. "Don't...stoooop.._oh_.." Her lover breathed. She threw her head back as she gasped frantically, her body shaking. Suddenly she felt it and she collapsed atop him as he gripped her tightly to him as they reached a white-hot climax. She quickly sprang up into her seated position as her climax seared through her body. "Ohhhhhhhhh...goooodddsssssss..."She moaned. The man cried out sharply as his seed erupted from his shaft, spraying into the air like a fountain of water as it splattered onto his office couch and carpet. "Gods...woman..."

"...Yes?"

"C'mere, will you?"

She smiled seductively. "How close?"

"...My face..." She grinned and crawled up her lover's body and situated her dripping, wet vagina over his face. More precisely his _mouth._

"That good?"

"Perfect, hun." And with that she lowered herself into his mouth, his lips pulling her wet essence into his mouth as he drank her and sucked her. She gasped and bucked her hips as she felt his tongue flick over her nub, rubbing it sensuously. His hands held her butt cheeks, squeezing and clenching them as he bean to suck harder. "OH!" She cried out, letting all her weight fall on his head as her legs encased his skull between her thighs and her hands clenched in his hair. His tongue entered her and thrusted vigorously and she shuddered, arching her back. "Oh..OH!!"

She retracted her hands from his hair as she grasped her breasts, squeezing them tightly and pinching her nipples. "OH GODS!!" Her insides exploded with a shock of immense pleasure, it racing throughout her body in a rush as her vagina oozed and milked her essence into her lover's mouth. She slumped over the arm rest of the chair, panting heavily as her lover sat up, her falling into his lap. "I take it you liked that?"

She nodded, unable to form words.

"Good"

She could feel his smirk. He suddenly, in one fluid motion, stood up with her in his arms and flipped her onto her stomach over his desk. Her feet were braced on the floor and her stomach and breasts were pressed against the worn top. She looked back at him over her shoulder and he shook his head. "Nuh-uh, sweetie. Now you stay right there, love."

She watched perplexed and quite aroused, as he moved around his desk, in front of her, and he pulled open some of his drawer. Things clanked around and something suspiciously sounded like metal. But before her brain could come up with an answer, she felt to cold clasps hooking around her wrists. "Wha..?"

"I bound you to the desk because I don't want my sweet running from me now do I? You might be overwhelmed with all the pleasure your about to endure."

She watched him, mouth slightly open, as he pulled out other objects from his drawer

She quickly recognized the vibrator and then he held something else that she had no idea about. He quickly came back around to her and she felt him pushing her buttcheeks apart. She had never had a sexual encounter like this before. Not that she'd that many. She'd only ever used a man's dick as her means to pleasure, never anything else. She smirked. It was something new.

"Do your worst." She moaned airily.

"I won't disappoint you." He grinned at her.

She felt the hard plastic fake cock pushing against her asshole and moaned. She stiffened when she felt him slightly pushing it in and she willed her body to relax when he told her to. He pushed it again, slightly widening her each time. It was torturing her and she begged him to get on with it.

He agreed and she suddenly felt the tip jam into her hole. "OHHHHH!" She squeezed her eyes in pain and pleasure. "Are you ok?"

"Push..it..all ..the way...in..onegai.." He did as he was asked, though hesitantly for fear of hurting her. She felt it slide all the way in, filling her deeply and completely, stretching her wide. She felt him strap something over her asshole and when she asked what it was, he had told her, "It's to keep the vibrator inside you, hon. It's masking tape." She had nodded in approval.

Next she felt him lean against her back, hinds coming around to her pelvis area. "What are you doing?"

"Giving your clit its very own mini-vibrator." Her eyes widened when she felt the little clip latched on to her and shuddered. He leaned back off her and slid his fingers between her thighs, testing her readiness. "Ah. You seem to be dry. No problem. I'll fix that in just a sec."

She watched him yet again as he pulled something out of his desk and sat in his chair. "What--"

"Hang on babe. Pleasure you want, pleasure you'll get."

She saw him flick a button on what appeared to be a remote that he was holding. Immediately after he flicked the button, the vibrator in her ass sprang to life with energy. It vibrated her insides violently and her knees buckled, leaving her hanging of the desk by her bound wrists.

"Ohhhhh....oh...oh...oh..Ahhhh..my..gods..._oh!_" She panted, looking into her lover's eyes.

She was unaware that she was grinding her hips violently into the desk. White flashed before her eyes as she felt the vibrator on her clit come to life also. She screamed, her hands clenching and unclenching. She had never felt something like this in her entire life. Her whole body vibrated, most violently at her sensitive, more private areas. After several minutes...she was sure she had had at least four quick orgasms, the huge puddle of liquids beneath her on the floor growing steadily. She chanced a glance at her lover, him watching her hungrily. He stood up and then crawled onto the desk, kneeling in front of her. She quickly caught site of his swollen erection, standing straight up in front of her face. She could almost see it pulsing, it was so thick and erected. He sat down in front of her, his legs dangling off the edge of the desk as he scooted closer to her. "Suck ...me..." she heard him pant. Soon enough, he grabbed her head without any warning and plunged himself deep into her throat, moaning loudly. She closed her eyes and took him all in, sucking eagerly. They soon became two frantic lovers, stuck in the violent throws of passion, both eager to reach completion and that blissful state of release. "...Mistress..."

-

-

A young woman, about the age of twenty-four, could be seen walking down Los Angeles' sidewalks, talking on her cell-phone animatedly. She weaved in and out of the large crowds that were blocking her walking space and continued to casually stroll past them as if they weren't there. The tight, black skirt she wore revealed her long, tanned legs. The open-toed heels she wore clicked against the cement as she walked and the white, see-through blouse she wore came down into a "V" on her chest, showing off some cleavage. Her black, wavy hair had a blue tint to it whenever the sun hit it and it danced about her as a slight breeze played with it. Hooked on the arm not holding her cell was her black purse and strung over it was her light-weight, black coat that came to the end of her skirt whenever she wore it. She stopped at an intersection, waiting for the pedestrian sign to flash so she and the people around her would be able to cross the street.

"So how many years did he get?" Her voice spoke into the phone.

A voice answered her immediately. "At least twenty years, Kagome. You did good work."

"Nothing new. It just seemed strange to me at the time when Namura slaughtered his family but had reacted so violently when he found out about their death. It was if it was totally new news to him. The pieces didn't fit together."

"Well everyone believed him to be faking innocence about it. Even old Oni-poo seemed to believe he was faking it."

Kagome scowled as she walked across the street and into a restaurant called Traxx.

"That bastard. I don't even see why he's a detective. Certainly doesn't have the brains for it."

"You know how it is with men, Kagome. They have only one true head and it's the one attached between their legs."

"Yeah, well...It should just dry up and fall off 'cuz he's not doing anybody any favors when he 'takes over' a case. Just wants the glory and credit for himself. He has no feelings for the situation whatsoever."

"Well, 'nuff 'bout Onigumo. I was really impressed when you found out that Namura had a serious drug addiction. I couldn't believe he had been using his wife to administer illegal drugs to him. She worked at Angel's Paramedics, right?"

Kagome nodded and sat at the bar, ordering a beer and a burger. "Yeah, she was a nurse. I can't believe she kept quiet for three years though. Didn't do her any good since she ended up in the body bag. Well, after I found out she had been handing the drugs to him; I found out that he had Schizophrenia. He had had it as a young child as well, but his parents had gotten him treatment. Guess it never really went away."

The woman on the other line agreed with a slight "hmm."

"Well, after that...it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. When he killed them, he had over-dosed pretty bad and apparently the split personality disorder took over him. Before that, he had been charged two years earlier with sexual abuse. He got off easy. Only had six months in the slammer. Whoever had been his lawyer was a damn good liar."

"Probably gotten paid."

"No doubt. Anyways Rin, how's your pregnancy going? Sesshoumaru treating you alright?" Kagome took a sip of her beer and a bite out of her burger.

"I'm good. Seven months along and as fat as ever. Sesshy has become the ever-so-protective one. Won't let me do anything, stubborn dog."

Kag smiled. Good 'ole Rin and her mate as well as husband, Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

She had met Rin a couple of years back when she had been promoted to detective material. She had gotten out of the precinct as fast as she could with her new promotion and away from the prowling hands of Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshoumaru's younger brother, who had taken a sexual liking to her as he had claimed she was his mate. He had the biggest sex drive she had ever had the displeasure of experiencing and he was by far, in her book, a major playboy. Albeit, a filthy rich one. Rin's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you doing? You seem preoccupied and I can hear munching sounds. Bout to make me hurl."

Kag grinned. "Eating. I'm eating at Traxx. I should bring you over here some time. It's a great place."

She heard a huff from Rin. "Provided that Sesshy will let me out of this house."

"He's just worried about you, you know."

"I know. But it's a bit aggravating at times."

"I'm sure."

"You have no idea, Kag. Instead of Sesshoumaru, picture someone who would be, like, ten times more possessive and arrogant. Like—"

"Inuyasha..?" She briefly wondered why she even thought of his name. Rin could possibly have another man's name in mind. Why would she even say the younger Takahashi's name any—

"Exactly who I was thinking! Inuyasha! How'd you guess? Anyways..." Kag sighed. She hated being right sometimes. She zoned back in to catch the end of Rin's little speech. "...I mean you already know how Yash is with you, even though you refuse his advances and avoid him at all costs, but he'd be a terror if you were in my position and he in Sesshy's. I'd feel so sorry for you, Kag."

Kagome took another swig of her beer. She hadn't realized she'd almost drank half the glass already. She looked at her watch. One o'clock already? "But you see Rin, there's a difference. I am never,_ ever_, going to be pregnant with Inuyasha Takahashi's child while he goes to work and I'm locked away inside my house during the later stages of my pregnancy because he's too possessive, arrogant, egotistical, insatiable, and perverted."

"Never say 'never', Kag. That sounds like a good idea for a sturdy relationship, don't you think?" A male voice drawled into her ear. She mentally groaned. Speak of the devil himself. Why, oh why, did she have to go to the one restaurant in town that he happened to always go to. She remembered how the name had sounded familiar to her before and with sudden clarity, realized that the man sitting extremely close to her on her right side had instilled the name in her brain from one of their earlier run-ins.

Pressing the phone into the curve of her neck, for Rin's sake as well as politeness, she turned her head to hiss as the silver haired man. "You mean a relationship with the bed, right?" She cocked an elegant eyebrow at him. He grinned wildly at her before chuckling softly. "More like a little exercise between the sheets. A little exercise between me and you, to be specific. Whaddaya say, babe?" She ignored that comment before putting the phone back up to her ear to speak to Rin. She saw Yash wave his hands to the bartender and a moment later a beer was handed to him. She turned her head away so she wouldn't be tempted to look at him. Or him her, but he would do it anyway she supposed. She realized she chose the wrong day to wear a skirt as she felt a clawed hand slide up her right thigh. She slapped his hand away and hissed at him again before talking to Rin, ignoring his laughter. "Rin, the devil himself decided to stop by and torture me with his raging libido. I need to go now and make sure to give Sess my 'hellos'. I don't suppose he'd want one from Yash." She muttered as she turned to look at Inuyasha. He looked at her innocently before reaching out to grab her thigh again. "Stop that!"

He smirked. "I'm just trying to help you work out your PMS aggression in a non-violent manner. I'm being a total gentleman today."

"My ass." She said sarcastically. "I'd love to, Kag. But I thought you were all for privacy when it came to sexual situations. I didn't think you want some of the guys here to hear you moaning out your need for me." He replied just as smoothly as he took a gulp of his beer before smacking her ass. " 'Sides...I didn't think you took it anally."

She couldn't stop herself from blushing and to her mortification she felt a low heat pool in her lower stomach at his words. She quickly muttered a goodbye to Rin and opted for insulting him, hoping he hadn't caught the change in her scent. "Sounds like you've been working too hard Yash, and not wonking off enough. I hear that bimbos dressed in Eros Boutique: Latex and Rubber are on your favorites menu. Sorry but I don't do the cheap knockoff, so you'll have to stop by the nearest corner for a quickie. Oh yeah, touch my ass again and I'll kill you."

-

-

Inuyasha deliriously took in the scent of her arousal and smirked to himself. He knew she had an attraction to him. He definitely knew he had an attraction to her if the tent in his Armani pants were any indication. He barely took in her angry insult. Something 'bout latex, rubber, quickies and ass. He was too busy inhaling her scent and letting it wrap around him, affecting him to a point of some serious restraint problems going on _down there._ The quick snippets he caught from her speech did nothing to help his aroused yet content state as he pictured Kagome's slender, naked, long legs wrapping around his waist and her helping him with his said 'tent' problem.

His morning, so far, had gotten progressively worse after he had strangled Miroku for his masturbation comment. They'd gotten called to arrive at a place in the middle of the business district for a murder. It hadn't been to far from Kag's high rise building. The case had been a double homicide, nothing big but certainly not pretty nor good smelling.

His poor nose had been sent into overdrive with the heavy stench of mating, alcohol and blood. It had clung to the murder scene like a second skin. He hadn't been able to get within ten feet of the scene before almost passing out and he did just that before Miro had to forcefully pull him away. All the guys had wondered what was wrong with him and he had been ready to reply with a quick, snappish 'Not feeling well at the moment, alright! Why don't you go fuck the nearest lamp post for amusement instead of paying attention to me!?', but before the retort could leave his lips, his ever so wonderful, pain-in-the-ass friend had replied for him with a simple, 'He's just sexually deprived at the moment. The scene rather grates on his nerves, if ya'll get the idea?'

He had then smiled charmingly as a young, blonde woman dressed in nothing but tight, black plastic had come over during my initial shock at his words and the guys' acceptance at my sudden 'bout of dizziness. He had been quick to deter the young woman away from me after seeing my murderous glare and silent promises of death. The situation hadn't gotten any better as a fat, blubbering, NAKED man had stumbled out of the building, one hand firmly gripping his erection as the other pressed into the wound on his side. Needless to say he had never been so disgusted in his life as at that very moment. It'd haunt his dreams but not as badly as the one when that very man had run over and collapsed on top of the dead MAN, not the woman, and with loud, moaning grunts ejaculated on top of the dead corpse. Silence and shock had ensued as the man panted and murmured with sobs of , 'how could you?' and 'you promised me' and 'how dare you couple with a woman.' I think I was the only one who had heard those comments, my furry ears twitching under my cap very rapidly. I wish I hadn't heard them though. Hadn't helped my nausea any.

After that, we returned to the precinct, the gay man being dragged off for questioning and such. Twelve had rolled around and some of the guys and I had headed over to Traxx for a lunch break. I silently begged some straggler to pick a fight with me since I needed to relieve my stress but low and behold a wondrous, familiar scent invaded my nose as my eyes landed on a very curvaceous form situated at the bar as I entered. A long leg was daintily draped over the other in a crossed fashion and her tight, black skirt rode up her thighs. He could see straight through that white blouse of hers, his eyesight better than the original humans'. He noted the black bra she wore underneath and he wondered if she had worn black underneath white simply because she thought no one could tell what the color of her bra was. He snorted at the idea, she had probably known what she was doing and she had worn it purposefully. For a second he had gotten angry as he had strode over to the bar, giving predatory looks to any males looking her way that said 'Mine. So fuck off.', thinking momentarily that she dressed to draw male attention to her. She didn't need any other male's attention except his. And she would soon learn it.

-

-

He came out of musings when a sharp and painful blow to his left ankle sent a jolt of pain throughout his body. "Fuck bitch, what was that for!?" He growled angrily. She snorted. "You were staring at my breasts while I was talking. Be glad I didn't nail the family jewels, or you'd be out of business." He gave her a smug look. "You couldn't reach, sweetheart. And you wouldn't want to show what's underneath that skirt now would you?" She stared at him levelly. "I would have no problem getting on top of the bar and stepping _down_ on top of your 'little inu.'" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing her long, sleek neck. He mock pouted while covering his groin protectively.

" I'd rather watch you strip-tease. Besides, you'd enjoy 'little inu' more if he was...functional. So you might want to hold off on the murderous thoughts, for your own benefit." He finished off the last of his beer. She glared at him. "You mean your benefit? I don't think Willy allows women to strip-tease in his restaurant, do ya Willy?" She looked at the bartender. He shook his with a teasing grin. "Nope. Not gettin' sued again after that incident with that last chick. But for you Miss Higurashi, I could make acceptions." She had the decency to blush while Yash roared with laughter. He turned to Willy, "It would be private, right?" Willy gave him a deadpan look. "No way Takahashi. I'd at least get to see her too, she's not yours, you know. Plus, I think your work buddies would be very jealous now don't you think? Especially the one with the ponytail...I wouldn't want to start a riot." Yash scowled as Kagome laughed. "I keep trying to tell him I don't belong to him either, Willy. Poor, wittle Inu gets jealous so fast, doesn't he?" She cooed laughingly at Yash while he scowled still. Willy shook his head with chuckles before walking off.

Inuyasha grumbled at the sexily dressed woman laughing at him and pulled her into his lap, ignoring her surprised squeals. He pulled her against his chest and made her straddle his thighs with her back pressed against the bar. His arms locked around her in an iron grip. "Let me go, Yash." She tried pushing him away, but he didn't even budge.

"No." He replied with a smirk. "Why?" She ground out between her clenched teeth. He loved seeing her angry. But he loved seeing her naked even more. " 'Cuz you're both wrong, Kag. You are mine. You just won't accept it, but you know you want it." In response to his words, he ground hips into hers, letting the implications of his words settle in. She gasped in surprise and he could smell the beginnings of the spicy tint to her scent that had quickly became known to him as her arousal. He inhaled appreciatively. She knew what he was and certainly had no qualms about it that was for sure. Even if she acted like she did, her scent never lied to him.

She trailed her hands over the exposed skin showing between the open buttons of his silk, red shirt. She saw his eyes momentarily drift close. "I don't want anything that stick ups between your legs, Takahashi. Not now, not ever." He opened his eyes again. His amber orbs boring into her deep, blue ones. His hands traveled down her back to rest on her behind and he squeezed it appreciatively. Surprisingly she didn't smack him and he mentally cheered at getting her closer to agreeing to be with him. And sharing his bed, of course. "You weren't saying that last time." He pointed out.

She huffed. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

He gave her a stern look. "Now, Kag, we both know you weren't anywhere near drunk...except off of me maybe....but I remember quite well how you attacked my zipper. What was it that you said? Oh yeah...now I remember... 'I want you so badly, Yash. Why are your clothes still on? Let me help you out of them.'"

Her face flamed red. "That was a mistake. I should have never went to bed with you."

"Mistake? You call our wonderfully, hot, steamy night of raunchy and wild sex a mistake? I think some words in your vocabulary are messed up. I believe you meant fantastic, right?"

"No. I meant what I said. You just used your womanizing charms on me, Takahashi, just to get me in bed. And I foolishly fell for them too. Your nothing but a playboy, Yash and your frustrated that I won't ease your raging libido by simply bending over so you can take the pleasure you want. I'm not one of your normal easy catches that swoon at the site of you and get wet instantly. You've never really had to work for anything you didn't have come to you on platter and naked."

_Damn._ _She hit it on the nail. How does she do that!? _He had to admit that everything that just came out of her mouth was painfully true. It exited him somewhat that she knew him so well and at the same time it made him angry. Yeah. He wanted her and she knew it. He wanted to slam into her wet little pussy over and over while she accepted his declarations of being his. And his only. But she knew his charms...and while their first time had technically made her his, by youkai standards, she didn't want his possession or his pleasures. But he wanted her and he was determined to get her to bow down to him in submission and accept him fully. If he had to work for it, damn it, he would. And he promised himself that he would have Ms. Kagome Higurashi in his bed and in his reach; No matter how hard it would be. And she'd wear his last name like a second skin if he anything to do about it. She was his. And he wouldn't let her get away.

She was breathing heavily from her long tirade. And she started at his face as it set into determination. One thing that she had not mentioned was that Inuyasha Takahashi was as hard-headed as her about some things and never gave up easily. She hoped that those two factors would not end up leading her to her downfall in this game against him.

"Alright, Kag. I realize that your different from my normal— "

Her eyes narrowed. "Rotation?" She filled in for him.

He chuckled a bit nervously before clearing his throat. "Right. And that I'll just have to prove to you that I'm worthy of your affections and time. Sound good, babe?"

She stared at him shocked speechless. Inuyasha Takahashi was willing to try to win her over like a gentleman instead of trying to use her like some sex toy? The world was coming to an end. "W-What?" She stuttered. He grinned at her shocked expression.

"You heard me. I'm up for the challenge."

"You won't win." She said defiantly.

"It's two against one. Little inu and I are a team."

She didn't miss the sexual innuendo. "Perv."

"Only for you, bitch."

"I won't tolerate your sexual wantings and sporadic 'feel me ups.'"

"No worries. But don't expect me to change my whole personality for you. I'm only altering my pick-up lines and boyish charm."

"Understandable. I will be seeing other men, you know. Don't give me that look! I know you were seeing AND doing other women after our one-nighter!"

"Jealous, eh?"

"Hardly, Yash. Your ego's just too inflated."

"You can't be seeing other men when your seeing me, bitch."

"Who said I'm seeing you?"

"You're mine. And lil— "

"Don't even say those next words." She growled.

"How do YOU know what I was going to say? It's not like your in my mind ya know." _But you're certainly on my mind a lot..._

"Oh really? I do happen to know you, Takahashi." With that she reached down between their bodies to grip his manhood quite painfully. And pulled slightly.

He gasped in pain.

"Little inu says really nothing, Yash. Just feels and squirts. Sometimes rubs."

"Owwww...let go bitch! You want to render me helpless? Well here ya go! Now leggo! I think I'm going numb down there..." He sighed and immediately rubbed and massaged his poor flesh once she let go. She crawled out of his lap, stood and fixed her clothing, receiving several cat-calls. She smirked at him as he let out a low growl at the thought of other men looking at her sexually. She called back to him as she walked out of the restaurant, just to tease and anger him more. "I'm still seeing other men! And you don't qualify 'cuz you're only half! See ya, Takahashi!"

"You better not you bitch!" He hollered back at her. He seethed angrily at the thought of her doing things, which she should be doing _only_ with him, with other guys.

"Yash?"

He looked up at Willy. "What?"

"I'm gonna assume she didn't pay 'cuz you were going to."

He grumbled about disobedient bitches and stupid wenches while he paid Willy for his lunch AND hers. "Demanding ain't she?"

He nodded in agreement. "She's got a fiery attitude also."

Willy smirked. "Just like the sexy, angel of hell itself. She kicks ass but has a tight little body for a figure."

Inuyasha gave him a deadly look. "Hands off. My territory. My bitch."

Willy held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't worry Yash, your scent is all over her. It'd be hard to not notice the claim. I'm not gonna bud in on your territory, especially when I can't win. I'll do ya a favor by keeping an eye out for her here since she seems to draw attention quickly, ya know, warn ya for intruding males and such."

Inuyasha nodded in approval. "Sounds good. Lemme give you my speed-dial."

He quickly scribbled his number down onto a piece of napkin and gave it to Willy.

"Gimme a ring if she's ever here and I'm not, ok? Gotta keep that bitch on a short leash somehow."

Willy laughed and nodded. "Can do. Oh, you should get you a spell, ya know, for your ears and claws and stuff. I got one on. Works pretty well. I look human for the most part, 'cept for the unnatural eye color. But hey, I'm not one to complain."

Yash thought about it before asking for the man's name and place that created the spells.

"Marty's, huh?"

Willy nodded. "Yeah. Strange name...it's basically a small place that doesn't get noticed a lot, so it doesn't have any trouble. Dude who did my spell was a woman. An old woman who was a miko to be exact."

That caught Yash's attention. "Miko? Why is a miko helping out youkai? Isn't that against their religion or sumthin?"

A shrug was all he got as Willy turned to a new customer.

Yash got up and left the restaurant, heading for his Spyder. He decided to go check out this 'Marty's' place and see for himself. Just as he was heading out his cell rang. He quickly, with one hand, flipped open the top and pressed the green button.

He was used to talking and conducting business while driving - it was just a little more challenging if the car was moving. But hell, Yash liked a challenge.

"Yash?"

"Yeah. Miro? What's up?"

"Not good news."

"Sango?"

"Still pissed."

"Then?"

"We need you down here at the precinct pronto. Another case popped up, but, Yash, it's like nothing we've ever encountered before. I'm definitely pissed as all hell and I know you will be too once you get your ass over here." Yash cursed and made a sudden u-turn in the middle of traffic, flipping those off who yelled and honked at him as he sped towards the precinct. "Do they know who did it?"

"....."

"Bouzu!"

"No. They're not sure but they...they think it was Naraku."

Inuyasha almost hit the brakes on his car but kept going. He did his best not to grip his leather steering wheel too tight for fear of puncturing it with his claws. "Naraku, eh? That bastard. After six years he decides to show his face again. He still speaking in riddles as always?"

"Even worse. We might need to...uproot our hidden talents somewhat."

"Shit."

"I called Sango also and even though she was still...angered with me...she promised to try to find any seedier contacts that could be leaking info bout Naraku."

"Good. What stunt did he pull this time?"

"Remember, Yash. We're still not sure it's Naraku."

"Alright, I get it." Yash growled impatiently as he made a left turn at a light.

"Abi Mistress was whacked. And whacked good. There's no reason for Naraku, or whoever, to have gone after her. She didn't have a dirty past or nothin. Just a clean straight business and rollin in the doe. "

"Isn't she the owner of that big business company called O & A Drug Save?

"Exactly. So I can see there why someone would wanna whack the company's owner. They make millions a year and produce a fairly good amount of drugs that could be used for the black market."

Yash raised an eyebrow while he sat at another red light. Damn it was taking him a long time to get there. "Think she could've been a possible user or had some lackeys do some inside jobs for her? Maybe the bitch made a deal that went over bad."

"Not sure. But we won't rule those chances out. But if it was Naraku, we gotta find out how she knew him and why she screwed him."

"Sadistic lecher."

"Not sadistic. Just deprived of sexual wantings that a man of my genre should never experience."

Inuyasha sighed as he ruled his eyes faintly. "I'm here and don't even think about bitchin me out cuz there was traffic!"

He heard a disappointed sigh over the phone. "You know me well, Yash. Too well."

Yash growled. "Perhaps more than I'd like." He replied before hanging up on him and parking his car. He gave the vale his regular payment and headed inside.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Ah! 18 pages long!!! You wondeful readers better review! Well, now we've had a look at Yash's and Kag's relationship. He gonna be able to pull it off? And what about this case?

-

-

-

-

Inu-ears

-

-


	2. Forced Partnership

**Summery:** What happens when a sexy detective and a horny L.A.P.D dick are forced to work together on a huge case that gets front-page headlines in the local newspaper? Can Kagome avoid Yash's sexual wantings while trying to solve this case? Kag wants him to go to hell but Inu wants her in the sack no matter what.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did.

**Author note: **Ah! I'm updating! I'm deciding to break my nasty habit and hopefully get a good portion of this story underway before summers over...--

**Warning: **As always with this story, there will be sexual implications. Who new

Inu-chan could have such a dirty mouth? And mind! Geeze...=D But ya'll gurlz know ya'll enjoy it...

-_ Note: Sry I had to repost this chapter! I found some nasty errors that I wanted fix up! Stupid FF.Net won't let me do my 'slashes' as those of you may have noticed. And it messes up my format as well...and I can't do asterisks either. _

-

-

-

-

-

**Methods of Seduction**

Chapter 2: Forced Partnership

He was definitely not happy. Not happy at all. Fuckin' pissed was more like it. He stared at the mutilated body before him, several forensics checking the corpse for this and whatnot. He saw Miroku quickly pull out his cell and start talking like hell itself was upon him. He could see why. Hell he could understand why.

The dead woman, known as Abi Mistress, was tied to her desk by handcuffs. Other intimate objects used for self-gratification were not far from her body. Her eyes were wide and frozen in helpless fear and shock. Her mouth hung open revealing sharp fangs, like a vampires almost. Blood was pooled around her lifeless body like a red veil, totally contrasting to the pale, ashen color of her skin. He'd seen worse cases than the one he was dealing with now. Much worse and...bloody. Though the case was far from lacking blood and scenes that would haunt young maidens to their death, it _was_ lacking however, reason. Of course people—demons and humans alike—"killed everyday without reason; without a thought. The feeling of flesh ripping beneath your hands—your claws—was much more gratifying than shooting-up like a miserable fool with no hope. The trickle of warm liquid cascading down your arms like a rushing waterfall was beyond any stimulation an alcoholic beverage could induce. The witnessing of life being snuffed out so insignificantly like a bug beneath your shoe brought malevolent pleasure so wonderful you actually grinned, a different emotion overtaking your normally stoic and cold face as you realized your profound destiny as the destruction of others.

Of course, _he_, Inuyasha Takahashi, had never experienced that disgusting emotion and would never. He only spoke as from a view point, telling a tale long buried and covered. It was just that though, another story not made for telling.

"Yash, what do you make of it?" Inuyasha looked to his left at his partner and long-time friend, Miroku. He sighed, running a hand through his silvery locks. His ears twitched. He didn't wear the hat today. Everyone knew he was demon. It wasn't like it—demons—were secrets. Oh no...they walked about in broad daylight with humans. It wasn't a hard concept to grasp _or_ ignore. "It lacks reason."

"Just what I was thinking. Naraku never does anything without a reason. And now..."

"He's done something that presents no reasons for why he murdered this woman." Yash finished for him. "And raped too." Miro added. Yash gave him a hard look that said, 'Not now you lech.' The perverted pony-tailed man just grinned knowingly. Sobering up, the black-haired man said, "He left no clues either. He usually likes to leave clues so he can 'play' with us later. Like Clue almost." He got a raised eyebrow in question.

Miroku faked a shocked look. "Ya know, Clue! The mystery-detective game?"

Still there was no sign of recognition in Yash's eyes as he stared rather blandly at Miroku. "Who killed Colonial Mustard with the knife in the lobby?"

"What the fuck are you blabbering about!?"

Sigh "You're hopeless Yash."

"The only clue he left was that big 'ole 'S' and 'H' carved into Ms. Mistress' back rather gruesomely." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"You're for sure it's him, Yash?"

Inuyasha huffed arrogantly. "I'd never mistake that bastard's scent. It's all over this fucking room. But something's a bit different about it. I can't figure it out though and it's pissing me off."

"We should head back to the precinct and get our contacts together on everyone who knows Naraku."

Yash nodded and the two men headed out of the building and away from the murder crime.

-

-

Yash reclined in his leather chair, idly clicking the mouse connected to his monitor. He was reviewing the case files from six years ago when Naraku had first made his move. He was twenty-five now, so back then he'd been nineteen, almost twenty. He hadn't been a rookie then but he certainly hadn't been detective material either. Not like he was now. His eyes passed over random names of innocents he'd murdered and dates that marked any updates on his whereabouts. He wasn't surprised to see that the dates stopped appearing since Naraku had made his ass scarce for six years. He scrolled down the page and saw the names of different investigators who had taken on the case and failed. Of course they had. They didn't know Naraku like he did, unfortunately.

He kept scrolling and came across a link that took him to a page with a list of those who had investigated and succeeded in the Naraku case and having confronted him rather fearlessly. He cocked his head to the side. "Hn. So someone actually found him and tried to take a whack at him? Guess he got away if _I_ was the one almost handcuffing him before he fucking disappeared in the cloud of poisonous gas. It woulda helped if the warehouse we were close to hadn't exploded at that very moment also." He murmured to himself scowling. He clicked on the link, and to his displeasure, the page decided to take a very long time to load. He growled frustratingly. He hit print button so when it loaded fully it would print the list for him. As the page slowly appeared—

He heard someone knock on his office door and stood and opened it. It was the Bouzu.

"Whaddaya want?"

Miroku fixed his collared shirt. "Boss wants us. Says it's important. And don't mouth off to him again either, Yash." Miroku warned as he and his partner headed towards their boss' office. They both walked in after Inuyasha muttered a signature, "Feh."

In Inuyasha's office, the paper printed and a single name was in bold, black letters. _'__Kagome __Higurashi__.'_ It was barely noticeable but to anyone who cared to look, it was there.

"Please sit down Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Houshi." Both addressed men sat down in two identical leather arm chairs. "Mr. Osaka, what is it that you need to relay to us that is so important?" Miroku asked with complete respect. Inuyasha grumbled. "More like wasting our fucking time..." He keh'd again when Miroku shot him a dark look that meant, 'Shut the hell up and do not speak!'

The man, Mr. Osaka, eyed Inuyasha carefully. "Inuyasha, this is indeed important and it affects you the most. I would think that you would be concerned if not interested for a lack of a better term."

He immediately caught the silver-haired man's attention. "About me?"

"Yes. Because of the rarity of this new...case. And the fact that we're now dealing with Naraku once again, I'm...I'm giving you a rather worthy..._ally_. Too many innocent people were murdered at his brutal hands and I don't want another repeat and definitely not genocide. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "What type of ally?" He was suspicious, he couldn't help it. Osaka always had tricks up his sleeves when it concerned him. It was how he'd met Miroku.

"She's worthy by all means and quite intelligent. She's one of the best of her kind and you two seem to get along well enough."

He didn't miss the 'her' part. "I know her?" His eyes narrowed.

Mr. Osaka grinned. "Very well in fact."

"What exactly is she to me again?"

"You're new partner."

Silence reigned throughout the office as shock ensued. One sat in utter amusement, one grinning and trying not to laugh hysterically and the other was as stiff as a board.

_'A partner!? I don't fucking need a girl partner!!!! She's probably a pansy-ass wimp!'_

Inuyasha roared angrily as he stood up. "I don't fucking need a damn partner! Look at the lech anyways! He's like my partner!"

Mr. Osaka chuckled. "No, no, no, no, no, Takahashi. Houshi's a cop; you're a detective. He feeds you info and you track down the guy or vise versa. The woman is detective, like you, and like I said, you know her quite well. There should be no problem."

Yash growled. "Who is she?"

Mr. Osaka smirked rather knowingly. "Why her name is Ms. Kagome Higurashi. You **_do_** know her don't you? Last time I checked you were on familiar bases with each other. Though if it makes you feel better, she's not quite happy about this arrangement either. Wanted to take my head off! Can you imagine that from a woman like her? Totally out of character, I say."

Yash stopped listening when her name was mentioned. He was too shocked. Too angry. Too happy. Too...everything! _'What the fuck!!! Kagome!? She doesn't know shit about Naraku, why would he partner her up with me!? I don't need a fucking sidekick dammit! Though it'd be good to have her as my partner so I could keep her close by...it'd give me really good reasons for showing up at her place unexpected...and I could make sure she stayed away from the evil clutches of lust filled men. Myself excluded...though I'm not evil. But still...! This is MY case and I'm not gonna share it with anyone! I deserve to get full credit for bringing him down, after all he's done, not half-credit!!'_

"Yash, I don't care how you want it to be. You'll do as I say and you'll get along. Is that understood?"

He barely managed to ground out a, "Understood, sir."

Mr. Osaka nodded as the two men went to step out of his office. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped walking but kept his back to him. "Yeah."

"She's on her way over here to meet with you so be ready to brief her."

Yash clenched his fists and walked out behind Miroku.

Mr. Osaka chuckled. "When will that boy learn that getting all the glory and status and fame doesn't matter if you have by your side all you've ever wanted and needed? But I suppose Kagome should learn that too."

-

-

Inuyasha huffed angrily as he and Miroku slammed the door to his office as they walked in. Miroku eyed him questioningly. "Really, Yash. I thought you'd ecstatic about this predicament. What's the matter?"

Yash snarled at him. "You don't know anything Bouzu. It's always me gettin saddled with someone else 'cuz everyone thinks I need help or want it! Well I fucking don't! I always get this shit 'cuz of what I am dammit!"

Miroku stood abruptly from his seated position. "You damn well know it isn't like that you dumbass! Chief Osaka doesn't give two-shits about what you are and Kagome sure as hell doesn't!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he went to grab Miroku but was suddenly shocked and flung into the wall. His ears flattened and he growled. "Don't you fucking talk about her!!" Miroku breathed heavily, trying to gain his patience back. "Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're acting like this out of greed you self-centered bastard. You just want all the rewards for yourself when it comes to taking Naraku down! I understand your want for getting him, but you're not the only one who has to avenge loved ones that he murdered!" Inuyasha stared at him while breathing hard. "I don't want her involved. I've lost...a lot. I don't want her added to the list anytime soon." Miroku sighed and walked over to the hanyou, plopping down beside him. "You're both very stubborn people, you and Kagome-sama," Inuyasha raised a brow at the honorifics. "I understand your worry. I have my own fiancé to look out for as she will want to get in on this also, but don't try to hide away from her or put a mask up. Like with all that lecherous stuff you pull with her. It's like you're afraid to be anything else."

"I've been with several women, Bouzu. But she's different. It's...I don't know. She understands me as I am. I don't want that to change. At all."

"Just don't push her away, Yash."

"Like I could when she has a body like _that_ on her." He smirked rather lecherously.

Nevertheless Miroku smirked as well. "You know what I meant."

"I know. But this case is mine."

Miroku sighed as all his work just flew out the window. "Yash, don't be surprised if she acts the same way with you."

"What?"

"If you're gonna keep info from her, no doubt she'll be doing it too. You're both the same when it comes to determination and I have a feeling ya'll will be trying to out-due the other in this little game. After all, front-page is everything right?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful then serious. "In the business world it is."

Miroku sighed despairingly as he walked out of the office, getting a few looks that he just waved away. "You're rich enough, what more could you want? Besides Kagome?"

There was a long silence as Yash stared into Miro's eyes. "Revenge."

-

-

She just knew her day wasn't going to be a good one after she had run into 'can't-keep-my-head-in-my-pants Takahashi.' It was a bad omen. It always was. And now as she stared disbelievingly at her office phone, moments before having gotten a call from Myoga Osaka, she felt like her whole world was crashing down around her.

It was so not fair.

Not fair at all.

Why, of all people, did she have to partner up with Inuyasha Takahashi? Just hearing the word 'partner' and Yash's name together in reference with her made her shudder. And it was not a good shudder either. Couldn't he have been given a different case? A less...important one? One that didn't and wouldn't appear on the front page of Los Angeles Times? One that would not attract attention to the detective covering the case?

She didn't understand why her boss, Kaede Miko, had so willingly agreed with the short, stubby man by the name of Myoga Osaka when he suggested that her employee, _her_, work with his employee, _Mr. Takahashi_, on the upcoming case involving the murder of Abi Mistress. In fact the whole case revolved around one, main, solitary person. Naraku. Yes, the slimy bastard once again proved useful in the destruction of her life. _And it isn't the first time either_, she mused. Kaede knew she worked alone. True she had outside contacts, like Rin or Sango. But she had never had or needed a partner. And she certainly didn't want one. She hadn't needed one when she had faced Naraku all those years ago. So why need one now? And why, oh kami why, bring Inuyasha into all of this? He hadn't, as far as she knew, had any dealings with the mass-murdering youkai. If Inuyasha didn't know shit, and he didn't, about Naraku, why on earth was he being assigned to this case? Well, there was no way—at least there seemed like no way—to get out of partnering up with him. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kaede and Myoga had something going on between them. Though, whatever it was, she was sure she didn't want to know.

Whatever the old coots thought that they were doing wasn't going to work out because, simply, to be honest, she and Inuyasha...never got along. Others would heavily disagree, for all they saw were his damn, wandering clawed hands. They only heard the fake, innocent, sweet pick-up-lines and endearing names he called her. But what went on behind closed doors was another matter entirely. They fought, a lot. About random things and almost everything. They knew what aggravated the other; they knew how to persuade each other with the casual, threatened blackmail. But on the same note, lower octave, they hardly knew anything about each other. She didn't know his past and likewise he didn't know her's. There were so many empty blanks for them to fill, but they never seemed to get around to picking up the pencil as Yash always seemed so intent to lure her into his bed. He had a lot of hidden motives and so did she. She wasn't gonna lie about it.

She did. But the key word was 'hidden' and so that was how those motives were gonna stay. He'd never even have a hint that she had hidden motives if she had anything to say about it.

He'd never know. And as the old saying goes: "What you don't know won't hurt you," well, she'd have to agree with it this time.

Any information regarding Naraku that she had or acquired would simply be known to her knowledge only. While a part of her, a very small part at the moment, argued that she couldn't keep or hide information from her partner, the much bigger and louder part said it was okay and he didn't deserve any credit for this case. It wasn't his anyways.

She was going to solve this case and bring down Naraku without Inuyasha's help. And she was going to do it alone.

Alone.

Just like she had so many times before.

-

-

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked around his office cleaning up bits and pieces of this and that. Going over to his printer, he took the printed pages from earlier and put them in his desk drawer for later viewing. When _she_ wasn't going to be around.

While he enjoyed her presence immensely and lusted after her dearly, he didn't like the idea of him and her working together. Especially on a case like this. When it came to Naraku that was his department. The evil youkai was one of the sole reasons why he was a detective.

And, while yes, it was common for two detectives to work together on a case—each sharing their equal amount of info—that knew each other, him and Kagome were something of a different story. He was the type of detective who did the 'hands on' and 'dirty work.' Kagome was more like a 'behind the scenes' and 'background secrets and info' type. Basically, he got the action—ramming his fist into the criminal's face—while she sat at a computer, talked to whomever—gaining secrets about the criminal—so he could go get them. He imagined that was how it would work if they had ever been _real_ partners. Her in indirect danger and he, always in direct danger. But he was getting a chance to do that wasn't he? A chance to work together with another individual.

He snorted. He'd never want a partner. Even one as enticing as Kagome. His personal life and business life never intermingled. And it was being forced to do just that. Kagome was part of his more personal life. This part of his life was laid back, able to enjoy the simple ministrations of his erotic, fiery, female...sex interest. He had no particular worries, except the getting her into his bed part and he was pretty rich. Not a bad life.

His job was a huge part—as well as Naraku—of his business life. This part of his life was more dangerous and...serious. It didn't have time for the simple wantings that a man normally desired. There was satisfaction for the cases he solved and the companionship of his male friends. There were rules that couldn't be broken and walls that couldn't be climbed. No matter how hard you tried. The two never clashed and when they rarely did, it was only for a brief amount of time. Even during those brief instances, he became unsure and nervous. Not able to deal with things the way he normally did. And that always made him mad. He didn't take well to unknown emotions or feelings. He didn't like feeling unsure of what to do because, when it came down to it, he always knew what to do.

Kagome was a very prized part of his life. He didn't particular enjoy the thought of her being in danger but given her profession, he knew she dealt with it on a regular basis. How he'd had managed to stumble across her beautiful, mysterious figure was beyond him but he wasn't letting her go. She'd entranced him with her quick-wittedness and fiery attitude. He'd never met anyone quite like her for she matched him in his bull-headed stubbornness when no other could. It was for that very reason that he didn't want her working with him. There would be no way that she'd just sit back and let him tell her what to do; let him do all the 'dirty work' and keep things from her. Nope. She wouldn't take it and he knew it. It almost made him smile with pride. Almost.

The problem that arose between them the most was her unwillingness to submit to him. She simply, as the female, would not submit to his maleness; to his possession. It unnerved him so, but at the same time aroused him deeply. He knew he'd have to work hard to get her, but in the end it would be worth it.

She didn't know anything about Naraku. It was all so totally damn stupid. Sending her to work with one of Naraku's most hated enemies when she, herself, had no knowledge of the evil man...err youkai. And like shit he was gonna tell her all the dirt he knew about Naraku. Sure he'd tell her the essentials and basics, but everything else was left only to his knowledge. Any evidence or info he acquired would not be shared. This was his case, not her's. He wanted, no needed; the satisfying rewards of having Naraku go down by his hands.

And his hands _alone._

He had his mind made up. Yeah, he'd rip off any information she provided him with.

He'd keep her out of danger while at the same time getting her in his bed, but this case was only his.

Only his and not her's.

And she'd know it soon enough.

-

-

Kagome glared at the young, silver-haired man across from her. He returned the gesture with a glare of his own followed by a smirk. "Kag, how're you?"

"I'd have been better not having to see you twice in one day."

"Ouch. Hurt me deeply. How could you say such an ill-mannered thing to your wonderful, charming lover?" He mocked, kicking a leg up onto the table followed by the other and then crossing them. "I believe I would never say things so horrible to my lover," she smirked, seeing his smug grin. "Because my lover is in fact at home, in _my_ bed, naked and sleeping." The grin on his face disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. She leaned back into her chair with a grin. "Bitch! I told you that you can't see anyone! Let alone fuck them!" She bristled. '_Straight to the point as always, Yash...' _"What do you mean I can't!? I can damn well do whatever I want! And that includes paying attention to other men's _heads_ other than your own!" He sure as hell didn't miss the sexual innuendo she implied and it made him angry. She was his dammit! "You can't do that dammit! You're mine! We already agreed to this in the restaurant earlier!"

"I agreed to nothing, you chauvinistic pig!"

"Like hell you didn't, you cheap slut!"

Both partners were standing, breathing heavily as they glared murderously at each other across the small table. "You don't own me, Yash. Get it through your head."

He grinned slightly as they both sank back into their seats. "Which one? Besides, I don't own you yet, but I will Ka-go-me." He said, annunciating each syllable in her name.

"You have poor courting skills, Takahashi. Maybe you should buy one of the books called, 'Dating for Dummies.'"

"Ha ha, very funny. I am well trained in the art of dating, maybe not the one you're accustomed too since I am a hanyou but you sealed your fate when you slept with me that one time."

"And as I said—a mistake. It'll never happen again."

"Are you sure about that? You sure you won't be craving for my body as I press against you? Hmm?"

"Quite sure. But I get the feeling that you're trying to seduce me."

"Methods of seduction. My very own book. You should check it out, Kag."

"Really? I wasn't under the impression that you wrote books. Tell me, is it interesting?"

"I don't write. And yes, it's quite interesting. Almost as interesting as what's in my pants."

"As in stuck between your legs?"

"As in made just for you."

"I suppose I should be grateful, eh?"

"Now you're getting my offer. 'Bout time I received some gratitude."

"It's a shame I won't ever use it though."

"We'll see about that, Kag. You could be wrong."

"Hmm. We'll just have to...see."

Inuyasha grunted as the conversation was affecting him in quite...painfully noticeable ways. He shifted his legs back under the table and fixed his pants a bit so they weren't so tight and constricting. Kagome eyed him, amused. "Problems?"

He glared at her. "No of course not. The only one I have at the moment is you being my partner."

Kagome leaned her forearms on the table. "S'not like I want to be your partner either. I'd rather be solo. Like I've always been." She sneered.

Inuyasha sighed mentally as his erection went down, along with the heat that had engulfed his body earlier. "I don't want a partner either. I know about Naraku whereas you don't, right?" He growled.

She opened her to answer that she **_did _**know about Naraku and that she had met him face to face before, but stopped at his words. '_He thinks I don't know anything about Naraku. This is perfect! I can sponge stuff __offa__ him and never expect him to ask me for info! If I keep him thinking that I don't know about Naraku that much, then he won't become suspicious. But how do I get him to tell me stuff I wanna know...?' _

"Right. I don't know about this 'Naraku.' He seems like someone important if he hits the front-page of Los Angeles Times." She answered smoothly. Yash eyed her skeptically. "You sure you don't know anything 'bout him?"

She nodded innocently. "Yeah. Positive. I might've heard of him from that scenario a couple of years ago but that's it." Yash sighed in relief. _'Ok. Good. So she doesn't know anything 'bout Naraku. So there's no possible way that she could be hiding stuff from me. But I'll be careful just in case.' _"Alright so I guess I gotta brief ya..." He said aggravated. She frowned. "Geeze...don't act like it's such a big deal."

He snorted at her before telling her to get what he was about to say down. She smiled charmingly while pulling out a tape recorder. Inuyasha froze at her smile and seemed to get lost in it. He would love to see her smile like that for him on a daily basis. Especially upon waking up in the mornings with her right beside him. He felt warm inside and a low pressure suddenly was pooling in his loins. He groaned internally and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _'Damn woman. Makin' me feel like this...' _

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up into her face. "Huh...?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Are you gonna get talkin or are ya gonna keep playin with yourself?"

_'Shit! She knows what she does to me and yet...she won't let me use her to relieve myself...so unfair that bitch.' _ "Whatever. Stop flappin your lips and shut-up and maybe I will start."

She growled angrily. "Hurry up."

She examined him closely. She knew he had had a sudden hard-on because of her when she smiled and that led him to be frustrated and cranky when he couldn't take care of it. An idea, one that totally destroyed her morals, came to her mind suddenly. _'I know exactly how to get what I want from that stubborn dog. All I have to do is, as he suggested earlier, use 'the methods of seduction'. MY 'methods of seduction' to be exact._

_All I have to do is have him in the throes of passion as I smuggle information from him. He does want to sleep with me and he is a good fuck. I'd just be using him...but isn't that what he did to me...? _'snort'_ Like he's never used a woman before for his own greedy needs. He'll be ensnared in my trap soon. Thank you Inuyasha for providing me with a way to suck information out of you by using your own weakness.' _She cackled silently as she watched him make his way back over to the table with papers in hand.

He gave her a look that she couldn't read as he sat down. "Better hit record. I'm starting."

She did so and relaxed back into the chair as he began to talk robotically.

"Naraku is the result of many, many youkai together merged into one body. How he came to be, know one knows for sure. He first appeared six years ago creating mass-destruction of the human population. I believe that before he appeared he had been...gaining power and strength by accumulating the youkai that he's now made of. Anyways, he seemed to be searching for something. An object of some kind—"

He paused suddenly. _'I can't tell her he was looking for the Shikon no Tama. Mikos everywhere, well the few that remain, know that name by heart. Can't give her anything to research and find that I don't know. She might keep it from me.' _"—a round object we think." His pause had Kagome raising a brow. _'So he's deliberately trying to keep me ignorant. He doesn't want me to know. Too bad. I already know first hand that Naraku wants the Shikon no Tama. Don't have to tell me twice.' _ "Well he never did find what he was looking for. The people he killed were usually of high rank with dark hair. No idea why though. Must be some sick fascination that bastard had. His main look is long, black hair, beady black eyes and has jyaki so strong you could feel it from the other side of this state. Rumors have it that he killed a very powerful shrine priestess by the name of Kikyo. Apparently he wanted her for his own but she declined heavily each time he offered. Finally he grew tired of her refusal and killed her, the sick psycho. She had possessed the item he had wanted but it disappeared when she died and that's when he went on his mass-murdering journey in search of it. He bares a spider on his back. It's his signature mark. But he can take forms so that's how he got away. Now he's back and searching again. The end."

She nodded, turning her recorder off. "Seems like he really wants that...object."

"Yeah. Here's the report on Abi Mistress."

Kagome skimmed through the files and pictures. "Hmmm. What in the world do 'S' and 'H' stand for?" Inuyasha shrugged but mentally wondered if it had to do with the Shikon no Tama but it seemed too easy for it to be that...

"And why Ms.Mistess? How did she know him anyways? What did she have that he wanted...?" _'Or what did she **know **that he didn't want to get out...?'_

"Don't know, Kag. But as partners and me being the male, I do the dirty work."

Kagome glared at him. "I don't think so, Yash. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I have to sit at a computer while you go get physical. No way. Since we're partners, I come too. This case was given to the both of us and you need to stop pouting."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you know how dangerous this case is? What if you get hurt, huh? I don't wanna have to drag your ass to the hospital."

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself." She shot back at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "That means no little dainty skirts either, babe."

She clenched her fists. "I'm perfectly aware of that, Inuyasha. Though it's no loss on my account. You'll be the one without the view." She stood up and turned around to leave when she suddenly dropped something. She stopped and bent down to pick it up, her skirt riding up her thighs as Inuyasha got a good view of her backside.

Yash cocked his head to the side so he could try to see up the tiny, tight-ass skirt. He hummed appreciatively to himself as he took in the view of her perfect small, but round, ass. His hands itched and his member stood straight at attention. He groaned softly under his breath when she left. It was time for a trip to the bathroom!

-

-

"Kaede, I need a favor."

"Yes, what is it, Onigumo?"

"I need to take a personal leave for several days."

"Why?"

"Family business, surely you understand."

"Ah, yes I do but this whole case with Naraku is very important. He's come back stronger than ever and is vengeful. We need all—"

"Surely you have the young and vibrant Ms.Higurashi working on it, yes?"

"Why of course I do. She insisted."

"I had thought so. She's excellent in her work as a detective. However, I have not seen her in her office as of lately...?"

"Ah. She's co-partnering with Inuyasha Takahashi. They'll be quite a match for Naraku if they can learn to work together. I have no doubt in my mind that they will succeed."

"Inuyasha Takahashi, eh? I've heard of his...accomplishments. Quite an outstanding man."

"Yes, yes. But he so stubborn."

"Hmm. About that leave...?"

"Aye. Of course you may have it. Take however long you want. I pray for your family."

"Thank you. As always you are as gracious as you are kind. Good day Ms.Miko."

"Good day, Mr. Youkai."

-

-

"I've never known little Kagome to co-partner. Quite unlike her."

"Yes. But it's a joint partnership with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes. Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Inuyasha...and Kagome are working together now? Hmmm. It will make my plans even more enjoyable knowing this piece of information. Keep an eye an them, especially her. Get close but not too close to where Inuyasha can't sense you. I want them unaware and shocked when they realize it's too late."

"I'll make sure of it."

"You had better, _ningen_."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Ah! 16 pages!!! Sry I shortened it but I had too! And also if anyone has read **_Fujifunmum's_** _I'll Have Lemonade Please_ and_ Lemonade Too__. _I had wanted to make it clear that I am in no way copying her!! I have read them, and yes it did inspire me to write "Methods of Seduction." I hope I'm not offending anyone and later on through the story you will realize that there's a totally different plot to my story than **_Fujifunmum's._**

I do happen, however, to be in love with the idea of Kag being preggo w/ Inu's baby.

And, like in **_Fujifunmum's _**stories, you will find severe cases of Inuyasha Possessiveness. Otherwise, everything else is just coming off the top of my head.

And yes, we did find out about the stories name!! '_Methods of Seduction'_...=D

_ningen _= human

... Inu-ears


	3. Generated Heat

**Summery:** What happens when a sexy detective and a horny L.A.P.D dick are forced to work together on a huge case that gets front-page headlines in the local newspaper? Can Kagome avoid Yash's sexual wantings while trying to solve this case? Kag wants him to go to hell but Inu wants her in the sack no matter what.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did.

**Warning: **Dirty is as dirty does...sounds weird, ne? I thought so...but Inu-baby is ever the dirty one...but what about Kag...? She's got a few tricks up her...err...skirt...? Doesn't she? Sexual implications will always be present. BEWARE...

**Author note: **Aren't you proud of me? Yes, I'm once again doing the unbelievable. I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait though. I had a friend over. But in all reality I had more than 75 percent of this chap typed up a week and a half ago. Tee-hee...I want to point out a special thanks to **_Starr-chan_**_! _Thank you so much for your kind words about my story! I was so worried that many would relate this story to the _Lemonade Series_ but I see that you have not! It means a lot to me! Thanks-a-bunch! And thank-u my other faithful readers!!!!

Now on to the story....

-

-

-

-

-

Methods of Seduction

Chapter 3: Generated Heat

Morning did not find her as a happy, twenty-four year-old woman. It found her rather disheveled and groggy and most irritated by the happy-non-stop chirping those birds outside her window were sprouting rather loudly. She groaned tiredly and sat up, looking to the small table beside her bed. Her clock showed that is was almost 10a.m. She flopped back against her pillows and snuggled deep underneath her comforters. She didn't want to get up.

No, she did not.

It was finally the weekend. Today was Saturday and yesterday had been the most horrible day of her entire life. But she was past that. Way beyond past that.

...Or so she liked to think.

After taking a nice, warm shower and a relaxing, exfoliating bath in her Jacuzzi, she was dressed in blue jeans and a white tank-top. Her hair was put up in a messy, lazy bun and she hummed quietly as she sipped her coffee while reading the newspaper out loud.

"Let's see...'Jealous Business Woman Murders Ex's Girlfriend'...Nope. Too cliché and expected. Hmmm... 'Sexy Star Found Smuggling Foreign-country Prostitutes'...What do you expect! Damn perverts is what they are...and yet we watch them on the big screen. It's horrible that the majority of people today find amusement at other's expense. Gahh...there's nothing in here worth reading. It's all the same, everyday." She chunked the newspaper onto the counter next to her as she put her empty cup into the sink.

When she turned back around, a certain head-line caught her attention. "What's this...?" Her eyes widened as she read the first several lines of what seemed to be a very long paragraph. "Eh... 'The evil tycoon, Naraku, once again emerges after six long years of solitude. Is this a reason to panic? Will there be a repeat of the deadly genocide that almost occurred? Can we stop him? And more importantly, what is he after? Captain Myoga Osaka of Los Angeles Police Department believes he can and will be brought down with the aided help of one of his best detectives, Inuyasha Takahashi and his knew co-partner from the 7th precinct, Kagome Higurashi. They're currently researching his whereabouts and are close to ending his malevolent game, but can Takahashi and Higurashi focus properly with all the heat being generated between them?'"

She stared at the paragraph unbelievingly. She couldn't believe it! "ARGHHHHHHHH!!! I am not the sidekick! And what the hell do they know!? Those fuckin' reporters have those cameras jammed so far up their asses it's messing with their almost, non-existent brains!! Me and Takahashi generating heat! Where the hell did that come from!? This is so freakin' unbelievable!! I am SO not involved with him!" She trashed the offending wad of paper and clenched her fists angrily. "And to think, I was having an almost good morning without that bastard's name being mentioned! He's ruining my image!!! Damn him!"

-

-

-

He didn't know how to react.

He honestly, truthfully, unbelievably didn't know how to react.

He stared at the headline thoughtfully before chuckling to himself. "She's sooo not going to be happy about this, I'm sure. Especially that little 'heat' comment about us together. Though it's true on some level..." He could imagine Kag's face heating up to dangerous levels and she breathed deeply and angrily. Yep. She wasn't gonna be happy.

He answered his cell-phone as it rang. "Yash, here."

"Yash?"

"Miro?"

"You read the news this morning?"

"Front-page? Hell yeah. Couldn't have missed it."

"I bet she's pissed as all get-out right now."

"Hmm, no doubt."

"She'll be blaming you, you know."

"Understandable. She blames me for everything bad that happens to her anyway..."

"Maybe you should stay away from her..?"

"No chance in hell."

"That'd be a better sentence than showing up on her doorstep, don't ya think?"

"Hardly. So have you made up?"

"Oh yes we have. She forgave me quite quickly."

"You're whipped, you know that?"

"What else is knew? I'm _wonderfully_ whipped and don't mind. As long as I have Sango."

Sigh. "What happened to your manliness? She work it too much for you to handle?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"So the make-up sex was good?"

"Beyond heavenly."

"Wonderful for your image, eh?"

"My complexion has never been better."

"Well, I gotta go. Keep her workin—"

"—Oh, I will don't—"

"—on the case, you lecher."

"Like your any better, Yash."

"In bed, yes I am."

"...."

"...Miro? Bouzu? Damn! He hung up. Oh well." Yash shrugged as he pocketed his cell and sipped his espresso. It wasn't his fault the truth the hurt. But he had more pressing matters to worry over at the moment though. Like about Naraku's scent. And his connection with Abi Mistress. And those specific letters; 'S' and 'H'.

He still hadn't gotten over the fact entirely about Kag being his partner. But it was beyond his changing now. And Myoga was an ass as much as he was a flea. Well...a _youkai_ flea. But a blood-sucking flea, no less. _'Why is Naraku's scent different? It's almost like he has two combined together...but I've only heard of that with certain youkai that take life-mates. And even then it doesn't smell...combined. His scent has something...attached to it, like an extra limb, but at the same time, being a very important part of him; one that he couldn't just toss away. What the fuck is he fucking hiding!? I gotta find out, dammit. I just have to. And what do the fucking letters, **S** and **H** stand for? What do they fuckin' mean? What thread of twisted fuckin' lies is he weaving, dammit!?_

_And how the fuck did his damn youki get so powerful...?_

As Yash sat pondering these circumstances and problems, a figure dressed in red approached him happily, but slowly. "Oi, Inuyasha!" He looked up at his name being called and saw a familiar face greeting him.

-

-

-

After calling Sango and finding comfort from the warrior woman's words, Kag sucked down a whole carton of Cookies-N'-Cream ice-cream, guzzled a beer or two and set to work on her lap-top. Damn Yash and his sexual desires for her. She didn't need them or want them, and she wasn't going to let it ruin her weekend.

_'Kikyo.' _She'd heard the woman's name before, she was sure. It was no surprise that Naraku had had become infatuated with her. She was a stone cold beauty, like a statue reserved for grand settings, and her personality wasn't exactly..._open_ either. She was tall, not too tall, and had long, straight black hair that hung about her in a lose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes showed no feeling, basically _no_ emotion whatsoever. Her actions were full of grace and elegance. She would've been a fine prize and most deadly weapon for Naraku.

Naraku had wanted her because of her beauty and for the Shikon no Tama. The power of the Sacred Jewel could grant any demon or human any wish that they desired. What power-hungry demon wouldn't want the jewel? _'But it disappeared when she died and so Naraku never got the jewel. He had foolishly thought that if the protector of the Jewel was killed, then he could steal it. He was furious and went on a massacre, killing any humans that could possibly be her reincarnation. _

_But that's impossible. If she had died at least, maybe, a decade ago when he killed her, then her reincarnation around that time when Naraku went on the hunt would've been just a baby. She wouldn't have been reincarnated for at least another century being a shrine priestess and the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Didn't Naraku know that? So why did he go on the wide-spread massacre looking for her reincarnation? Why...?'_

Kagome chewed on the tip of her pen distractedly. If Naraku was showing his face again, then that meant that the jewel had to be back and he was searching for it. So did that mean that Kikyo's reincarnation was alive?

She shook her head. _'No. It hasn't even been a century since her death. So...If Naraku is back and the Jewel, more likely than not, is back...then that means that...Kikyo...no...the Jewel **didn't** disappear with her when she died!! So where **exactly** did it go? And why didn't it disappear with her body when she died?' _Kagome's eyes widened with her realization. _'If the Jewel didn't disappear with Kikyo's body...and Naraku, possibly, knew that she wouldn't be reincarnated until a century passed, then he must've been searching for something else when he went out on the massacre!!! That means that Kikyo must've wished upon the Jewel and Naraku had found out about it!!! If he wasn't searching for her reincarnation, then what or who was he searching for? Besides the Jewel? And what did Kikyo exactly wish upon the Jewel?'_

Excited with figuring out a part of the case that had been bugging her secretly, she jumped up and down, clapping happily. "HA! Take that, Takahashi!! I'm one-up on you, you mutt! Now for another beer..."

-

-

-

Yash greeted the figure dressed in red and pulled out a seat for them to sit in.

"How're you doin'?"

"I'm doing fine, Yash."

"Is the bastard takin' care of you?"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about my mate that way! He's your brother, for kami's sake!!"

Yash chuckled. He liked this woman. Reminded him of Kagome...

"Rin, you know that me and my brother hardly get along. You should be used to it by now, sweetie."

She sighed, obviously aggravated. "I know...and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being used to it. Why can't ya'll get along nicely? At least act civil to each other."

Inuyasha frowned. "We do act civil towards each other. Only during business or public though..."

She through her hands up. "See what I mean? And I thought that getting pregnant and having a baby would've brought you two together."

Yash eyed her carefully. "That isn't why you wanted to get pregnant, is it?"

She looked at him shocked. "Of course not! I want a child of my own. I just thought that you two would get along better."

He didn't miss the sadness underlying her words. "The baby hasn't come yet. We still have yet to see, Rin. You know...you remind me of a nagging mother who wants her totally, two different boys to get along."

She smiled at him. "I have to get my practice from somewhere, ya know."

He mock pouted. "I'm just a tool."

She giggled as his ears drooped in mock sadness. She rubbed one affectionately. "Well, you're a very good tool if that helps any."

He mumbled a short, "It doesn't." Before pulling out of her grasp. "So where's Fluffy? There's no way he'd let you out of the house alone."

She glared at him. "I suppose you put that little notion in his head? Hm?"

He blinked at her. "Wha...NO! It's a youkai instinct. All males do it. Some more than others. Fluffy happens to be, 'more than others.'"

"Fluffy...?" A deep, baritone, silky voice said behind him.

"Sess!" Rin smiled happily as her mate came to sit next to her with the afternoon lunch he had ordered.

Inuyasha eyed his brother as Sesshoumaru eyed him as well. "Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru."

The staring contest abruptly stopped when Sesshoumaru began to eat his food after making sure Rin was comfortable. "How long have you been here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "All morning. It's what, noon?"

"Obviously since we are eating lunch, little brother."

Yash grinded his teeth together. "What's it to you if I've been here all morning? I was thinking."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eyelash. "About Naraku."

Yash narrowed his golden gaze. "Maybe."

"Where is he as of now?"

"As if I know yet! We just got the case a day ago!"

"You are working on it I presume."

"No shit. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Abi Mistress had been one of my first clients."

Yash snorted. "I know that. Don't tell me you actually cared about her, Sess!"

"An insolent pup, such as yourself, would only come to that ridiculous notion."

Inuyasha growled angrily. "Why you—"

"Enough! The both of you really. Show some dignity." Rin growled. It was good growl. For a human female anyway. "Keh!"

"You shall notify me about Naraku's whereabouts when you learn them, little brother."

"And why the hell would I do that, _aniki?"_

"Rin and my pup's safety override your petty excuses for privacy and confidentional information."

Yash sighed. Naraku could pose a threat to his brother. But it would kill his brother if his mate and unborn pup were attacked. He knew that without a doubt. Rin, being his sister-in-law and her unborn pup, being his nephew _or _niece, made them family. His family. And he'd do anything to keep his family safe. He nodded. "Alright you bastard. But the same goes for you! You get any leads and you come straight to me."

"What if I want to talk to your lovely partner instead?"

"Don't talk to her!" He growled possessively. Kagome did not need to be near Sesshoumaru and the taiyoukai didn't need to be near her. Sess had his own mate to take care of. "My partner is my business and my business only."

He stood up, gave a goodbye to his sister-in-law and left with a foul mood.

-

-

-

"What do you think of this, Kagura, dear?"

"It's lovely! Oh, you didn't have to Onigumo."

"Ah. But I wanted to, dearest."

"Thank-you so much!"

"You are very much welcome."

The pair walked along the side-walk, arm in arm before getting into their limo. The woman snuggled up to her courtier and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Kagura."

She looked up into his face. "Yes?"

"We're not going straight to the ball."

Confusion flitted across her face. "Then where are we going?"

He smirked. "I want to have you meet a very close friend of mine. He will be joining us at the ball as well."

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She purred.

He chuckled. "I certainly hope so."

Thirty minutes later, the pair's limo stopped at a warehouse. They got out and began to walk towards it. "A warehouse? He lives here?"

"Of course not, Kagura. He had to stop here for some...company information. He's planning on buying out this retched place."

She raised a brow as they entered. The place was dark, except for a couple of flickering ceiling lights. "He should demolish it, instead. It's totally run down."

"Certainly not." A dark voice chuckled. "It can be used for greater purposes. Like most humans. Don't you agree, Onigumo?"

"Yes, of course, Naraku. Kagura, meet Naraku Kuroi. Naraku, meet my lovely escort, Kagura Wind."

Kagura's eyes widened at the man's image. He was very tall and had long flowing black hair. His eyes were a deep bluish-purple that were constantly narrowed. She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuroi."

He shook her hand and kissed it. "Not as pleasured as I am to meet you, Ms. Wind."

She stepped back once he let go of her hand. "A human like yourself, Onigumo?"

"A human?" Kagura repeated.

"Do not mind Naraku, Kagura. He's a youkai. He means no ill feelings."

The youkai dipped his head with a slight smile on his lips. "Of course not. I would hate to impose upon you a bad impression of me. Forgive me if I have."

Kagura shook her head slightly. "Oh, no! Don't worry! You are a fine gentleman to my eyes, Mr. Kuroi. There is no need to be forgiven."

Naraku nodded slightly. "So you hold no grudge against youkai? Forgive me if I am being to bold as to ask such a question." He handed her a red-wine drink off the table behind him.

She took a drink and missed the grin that spread across his face. "No, no of course not! I'm not like that at all. They don't bother me really."

"If per say, you had a chance to...acquire the powers of a youkai, what would you choose? Just out of curiosity?"

She blinked at the youkai before her. "Um...I've always had the notion or the idea that I would enjoy being a wind sorceress. I'm not sure why, but I like the wind. It's kind of ironic that my last name is 'Wind'. So..."

He chuckled. "Not a bad choice." He took her glass when she emptied it by finishing off her drink. She suddenly felt woozy and she stumbled sideways into the youkai. He caught her with ease. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. I think I need to lay down a b-bit."

He nodded. "I think you do also."

"Oh...I'm so—" she cut off when she fainted.

"Is she good enough?"

"Quite a good catch for a human, Onigumo."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to give her that silly notion she said about being a wind sorceress, a demon personified."

"But, being of the wind would make her free."

"And that's exactly what she'll never have when she belongs to me. Her heart will be within my grasp, but she will have her wish. She will rein power over the wind, but will never feel the beating of her own heart within her chest."

"She is perfect for dealing with the detectives."

"She will make an interesting youkai, also."

And with that, the three vanished.

-

-

-

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"My plans? Well..."

Miroku reached out to grab his fiancée around the waist from his seated position on their couch. He pulled her into his lap and she relaxed. "I think I'm going over to Kagome's."

Miroku hooked his chin on her shoulder. "Sango, dearest, what do mean _you think_?"

She sighed as she rubbed his thigh. "Well, Kag called me—"

"Again after she called you this morning about the newspaper incident?"

Sango snickered in remembrance. "Yes, now as I was saying...she called me _again_ to tell me that she found out something important about the case with Naraku."

Miroku nodded. "Okay...hmmm I wonder what it is."

Sango turned herself around in his lap so she was facing him. She began to pet his chest fondly. "Oh, I'm dying to know. She won't tell Yash, I already know that."

Miroku suddenly had a very bright idea. "You know...since we are the best friends of the two most stubborn people in the world and they are refusing to acknowledge the apparent love that is between them and they are currently partners that are using each other for information..."

Sango smiled devilishly. "...Then we can find out the information from our best buds and compare notes with each other. Thus when they send us looking for info...we will already know it and can just watch the drama play out with a bucket of popcorn on the side." she finished for him. Miroku smirked. "Its fool-proof, my dear. But we need to make sure that we get them together. Yash needs a good woman in his life permanently."

Sango nodded as she felt Miroku's hands slipping up higher on her body. "And Kagome-chan needs a good man in her life also." She squealed as her fiancée flipped her underneath him on the couch.

"Just what are you doing, Miro?" she murmured as he kissed her.

"I'm...getting...my...fix...for...the night..." he mumbled between kisses as they trailed down to her throat. "You naughty boy-OH!" The rest of the evening was spent in muffled moans and gasps as clothes were strewn all over the place.

-

-

-

Kagome answered her cell as it rang. "Hello?"

"Kag?"

She groaned. "Oh no...not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I shouldn't be hearing your voice until, kami forbid, Monday morning, Yash. Hopefully you'll have met your untimely demise by then...but I doubt it with all the bad luck I'm having."

"You've read the newspaper I gather."

She scowled. "No shit, dog boy."

"That's dog _man_, sweetie."

"So you'd like to think, Yash."

"Correction; I _know_. Nothing like practice makes perfect ya know."

"You're the farthest thing in the universe from 'perfect'."

"That's a bit far-fetched dontcha think?"

"You want far-fetched? Far-fetched is the idea, the _thought_, of me sleeping with you under any circumstances."

Yash whistled low. "Damn Kag, I didn't think that the paper article bothered you so much! Is it really that bad to be seen as my potential lover?"

"When it interferes with my job, yes! Where do they even get the idea that there's 'heat' being generated between us anyway? The only heat happening is our arguments!"

"Hey now...I sense plenty of heat going on between—!"

"Why did you call me? Surely it wasn't to hear my lovely voice. And it better not have been to ask what color lingerie I'm wearing."

"Aw damn. Well would it hurt to ask what brand? Anyways...I wanted to let you know that we have to work on weekends too. Captains' orders, Higurashi. Hell, I hate it as much as you do, but it's either workin together on this case on our weekends or we turn in our badges without pay."

Kagome breathed in deeply. She hoped she wouldn't pop a blood vessel with how her blood was heating angrily. "What?"

"Did you zone out, bitch? Damn, I swear your fuckin attention span is like—"

"Takahashi...you've managed to screw up my life totally! You bastard!! First I get you as a horny-ass partner on one of the biggest cases ever and now my weekends that are reserved solely for _me_, as in _my enjoyment_, are now going to be spent with a sadistic man-whore who's too selfish to wanna share info about said case."

She heard a deep, throaty growl through her phone. "You fuckin bitch! You think I want a whiny-ass ice queen such as yourself as my tag-along?! HELL NO! I didn't ask for this and I certainly do not damn well want it!! And selfish? Selfish!? Who's the selfish whore who keeps whining bout her lost weekends!! You're nothin but a whiny stuck-up brat!"

"You know, Yash. I try to consider you like a person. Like a person that has feelings and thoughts and that gives a damn about somebody else other than just himself! But I'm finding it quite easy to see you for the damn dog you are!! You're a low-down dirty mutt that just wants to get into girls' pants!"

A feral snarl was heard before Inuyasha's voice rang out. "You fuckin ass bitch! How dare you...but if you wanna get technical, than go ahead! If I'm such a _mutt_ than I guess that makes you my dirty, little, has-been _bitch__!!! _The paper this morning seems to think so! No doubt that half of L.A. thinks so too!"

She breathed in deeply, determined not to let her voice crack as the words cut her deep. She bit out coldly, damning him to every hell there was. "At least I've never been used in bed, Takahashi. Unlike you, I don't sleep around twenty-four-seven with rich sluts who offer false love. They only sleep with you because of your money and status and are in for a good fuck. It's never been because they like you for _you. _It's only about what your body can offer and even then they're stomaching the ill feelings at your..._unnatural attributes._" She knew it was harsh and uncalled for, but she didn't care. See how he liked the ball in his court this time when he had no defense.

Inuyasha froze with deep anger at her words. His mind screamed out every obscenity in the book at her, but his voice, he was sure, would crack if he spoke just now. He didn't know when things had gotten so out of control and serious, but he knew right then, that feeling and hearing the truth from Kagome like that cut him deeply. Everything she said, sadly, was true. Those women did not love him, did not even _know_ him and just wanted a good 'ole roll in the hay to relieve their drugged induced minds. And he, of course, had been more than willing to service them. It wasn't easy being a half-demon in a world full of demons and humans. He knew that by experience. Even when he was growing up. It just...felt so good to be wanted and needed and to hold in his palm the ability to please.

Kagome had no idea what she was talking about and for that, he was going to bitch her fucking head off. "YOU FUCKIN—"

"Hold on a sec. Somebody's on the other line." Her cold voice said. He could tell that he had hurt her as well, saying things that weren't true. So he took this moment of silence to gather his thoughts and calm down.

"Hello?" she answered the other line, putting Yash on hold.

"Higurashi?"

"Kaede?"

"That's _Captain,_ detective."

"Gomen, Captain. What is it?"

"I need you pronto at a kidnapping on 62nd Street. I'm sorry it's on a weekend but duty calls. And it's calling loudly, if I don't say."

"Don't worry about it. What are the details?" she was already moving out to her car, hopping in, and starting it. She drove off as she kept up the conversation.

"Not now. I'll brief you when you arrive."

"Got it."

"See you here in ten."

"Ten it is." She hung up on her captain and switched over to Yash's line. She didn't give him time to speak as she muttered a quick 'goodbye asshole' and a 'later, got a case.'

-

-

-

When she arrived at the scene, there were several police cars surrounding an old warehouse. Cops were out and crouched behind their open car doors, guns in hand. A man was speaking into a mega-phone, stating to come out and blah, blah, blah. As if _that_ ever worked. She spotted Captain Miko and headed towards her.

Crouching near Kaede, she listened intently as she was briefed. "The two kidnappers—"

"Two?" she interrupted. She was hushed immediately.

"Yes. There are two of 'em. The two are thunder-youkai brothers by the names of Hiten and Manten Shinorima. Hiten and his brother have been on the run for several years. They've committed several felonies, too many to count, across the Californian coast. They're wanted for vandalism, bombings, drug-dealings, shoot-outs...anything, you name it. We've got to get them Higurashi. They got a little boy in there as a hostage. They say they won't hand him over until we deliver $100 grand."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, so you want me to go in there?"

Kaede looked around for a second before looking back at her. "Where's Takahashi? He's supposed to be here."

Kagome gaped. "What!? He is not! You didn't say that!"

She received a level-eyed glare. "He's your new partner. And that goes for all sub cases you get."

Kagome whined. "Oh god no..."

"Oh yes. You might just need his help."

Kagome snorted. "I don't think so. I'm fine."

"That may be, but if things get rough, I'm phoning him over."

Before she had a chance to retort, a loud warning-shout rang out among them before a machine-gun went off. Kagome shoved her boss to the pavement as bullets rained over and past her head. Shrapnel from the car was being flung about in all directions from the bullets hitting the car. She heard the crack of several bullets ricocheting off the pavement and the yelling of some of the men who were hit. "Kaede, you ok!?"

Her boss nodded beneath her. She rolled of off her and onto her back on the pavement, sheltered by the car's protection in front of them. She looked at her boss. "I thought you said they wanted money!?" Kaede winced as the glass to her side-view mirror shattered, covering them with its sharp, broken shards. "Did I forget to mention that they're not patient!? They got a load of machinery too! Where it came from, nobody knows!"

Kagome groaned. "Dammit!" Suddenly, everything stopped. The machine-gun stopped its brutal beatings and she could see other men getting to their feet behind their vehicles to see what happened. She stood up as well, helping Kaede to her feet. "What the hell?"

She muttered. Kaede got on her radio quickly. "Suichi, what's going on dammit!"

The connection was a little static sounding but she could make out his words. "Ahh, Captain we're not sure from our position. They've seemed to have moved away from the windows. Can't see anything else, though."

Kagome looked down the long line-up of cars surrounding the warehouse. Towards the very end, she spotted Suichi and his partner. He gave her a thumbs-up when he saw her looking at him and she returned the gesture. She kneeled again behind the hood of the car. "What do you think is goin' on in there?"

Kaede shrugged. "I dunno. But we've sent in a team since there seems to be no activity goin' on anymore. They're coming up on the left flank. It should be their blind side."

Kagome nodded in approval. She could see the special agents making their way towards the left side. However, as she looked towards an adjacent window, she saw movement.

Her eyes widened. The agents were _right there. _It was going to be a surprise attack. She stood abruptly. "GET D—"

A 'thump' and a 'clinking' sound were heard before two round, black balls rolled into view. One was very close to the approaching agents and the other had rolled further out towards the vehicles. Her eyes widened in horror as she pulled Kaede to her feet. "What in the hell are tho—" Kaede murmured before Kagome cut her off. "BOMBS!! MOVE AWAY!!" She hollered as she turned abruptly and ran, dragging her boss with her. Men were jumping to their feet and backing away also.

It happened right after her exclamation.

The bombs went off.

-

-

-

"Captain Osaka of the 9th District L.A.P.D."

"Osaka, get your men out here on 62nd Street! The 7th District has been fired upon with explosives. Get your men out on the fields, they need back-up!"

Myoga stuttered incoherently. He sobered quickly while storming out of his office. "I'm on it!" He closed his cell and looked at all the cubicles and their owners. He bellowed loudly, those with direct orders scrambling to their feet in a rush. "Hojo, round up the medical unit and set out for 62nd Street! Jinenji, Kouga, and Musuo, round up back-up units and follow me! On the double! NOW!"

Myoga muttered angrily as he slid into his car seat. "Where the hell is Takahashi!?"

-

-

-

"You mean she didn't come home last night?"

"No, Mr.Takahashi, she didn't. She always comes home or at least calls me but she hasn't done either. I'm very worried about her!"

"When did you last see her, Miss...?"

"Wind. Kanna Wind."

Yash nodded. He had gotten a call about another case involving a missing woman. Apparently she hadn't returned home last night after she had had gone to this 'party.'

But having done his research, and with a few connections, he learned that Kagura Wind, had in fact, never arrived at the party. She had left a good amount of time before the party had been set to start, so that left him with the notion that she had gone elsewhere. Willing or unwilling.

"Was she picked up by anyone?"

"No. But I know she was meeting someone. I don't know whom. She wouldn't tell me his name when I asked."

"Ok. Kanna is it?" At her nod, he continued, "Alright. I have reason to suspect that your sister was kidnapped. With all the information I've gotten, I've gathered that she didn't arrive at the party at all. We've checked her cell-phone number and it hasn't been used for at least two days, so we can't track her via that way. You don't know whom she was meeting with, so we'll have to find out. It may take time. I'm sorry for this inconvenience and I promise I will do everything I can to get your sister back. Feel free to contact me if you need too." At her teary-eyed nod, he quickly extricated himself from her house and slid quickly into his car.

Damn female emotions.

-

-

-

"Do you think we got them, Hiten?"

"We damn well better have. Those were some pretty good, state-of-art explosives."

"Considering _he_ hired us."

"We'll pull through, otouto. Don't worry o'er nothin'! He'll being payin' us handsomely by tonight."

"Aniki, I heard that they got Higurashi out there. She'll be a handful. She ain't scared of youkai."

"Pfft! No mind her, that wench. We'll get her."

"Yeah! And that read-headed, _ningen, _runt will be skewered. Don' know why _he_ wanted a _human_ takin' care of!"

"No matter, otouto. No matter."

A little red-headed boy was tied up in a dark corner listening to the conversation carefully. _'Higurashi? I've heard that name before...I hope I get out of here...I can't hold up this allusion much longer." _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry once again!! I feel awful! But anyways...this chapter sort of just decided to write it self. I wasn't on planning for things to go this way...but...they did. Hope you enjoy!!!

R&R please!!

-

-

-

-

**Inu-Ears**


	4. Backup & A Partner

**Summery:** What happens when a sexy detective and a horny L.A.P.D dick are forced to work together on a huge case that gets front-page headlines in the local newspaper? Can Kagome avoid Yash's sexual wantings while trying to solve this case? Kag wants him to go to hell but Inu wants her in the sack no matter what.

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did.

**Warning: **Dirty all around and steamy! No lemon though in this chap...awww too bad. I feel for ya. Maybe another time... [_smirk_]

**Author note: **Yeah I'm updating! Woo-hoo! Once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot on my plate the past couple of weeks and it hasn't been fun. Yes I know shame on me and all that other horrible stuff but I do have a life. I know ya'll don't like to hear that, especially those whose life revolves around reading Fanfiction...I don't like to hear it either but I'm getting back into it. I read fanfics to ya know, and well I have tons saved on my favorites list! =3 But guess what happened? I got _another_ idea for a fic. And I haven't even finished this one, you say? I know. Shame shame on me. No worries. I'm still on this one.

Oh and just for a reference, my chapters usual take at least a week to update...since they're so looong. But ya'll like em like that dontcha? Well I'm really hating the thought of going back to school...ugh...June is over and then that means I only have a month left. That will sooo sux. Well onto happier thoughts...and yes...in this story Kanna is a bit of an adult. But much more surprises are to come! And if you think you can figure out some major twists and turns I'll be throwing in, do let me know! I'd like to see who could figure any of the clues out. If anyone can that is...mahahahahaaaa ==

-

-

-

-

-

Methods of Seduction

Chapter 4: Back-up & A Partner

            Black, smoldering vapors clogged the air and made it difficult for anyone to see or breathe. The distinct sound of fire consuming things could be heard as it crackled and sizzled dangerously. The sounds of groaning and yelling reached her ears as soon as she came to. Kagome blearily sat up, noticing the flipped police cars and their demolished states, the half-burned bodies and various shrapnel littering the blackened pavement. Several burning infernos were blazing brightly, a couple being put out by uninjured men and woman from the unit. From _her_ unit. "This is why I don't have partners..." She muttered darkly. Everything was a mess and who knew if the youkai kidnappers had escaped or not. Her life was nothing but a tangled weave of problems and complications. She shouldn't have had to deal with this. She had the case on Naraku to be working on.

"Higurashi...?"

Kagome quickly turned around and scrambled towards her Captain. "Kaede...are you ok? Anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kagome helped her to her feet as she berated her with numerous questions. Kaede dusted herself off and turned to gaze at her detective. "We need someone in there now."

Kagome ran a dirtied hand through her hair. "I know..."

"You have to do it, Kag. If Takahashi were here, he could help you—"

"I don't need his help! Just back me up and I'll go get Suichi to cover me. He's a cat youkai and fast as all hell. Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be fine!" She called over her shoulder to her Captain as she stalked over to Suichi and told him his job.

"So I just get you in there?"

"Right. We have to use their blind side and I have a communicator with me."

"Guns?" The neko youkai asked as he handed her a bullet proof vest.

She slipped it on and didn't miss a beat. "As always. Pocket knife in the boot."

He grinned at her. "Going commando?"

She snorted as she caught the approving look from Kaede before the unit through gas bombs in front of the warehouse. "Hardly." She turned to face him. "Ready?"

He gave her an admonished look as he picked her up bridal style. "You need to ask? I'm always ready."

She put on her gas mask as they plunged into the gas fumes, going abnormally fast, but not before saying, "Pervert."

He gave her a short nod when he set her down on the blind side of the warehouse. She returned it and watched him bound back into the fumes, back towards safety. Not wasting any time, she quickly scanned the side of the old warehouse before finding an opening in the side. The wood seemed to be rotting and she made sure to be careful not to push against it lest she make her presence known. She slipped into the small opening, quickly trying to adjust to the dark area. Now where was she supposed to go...?

"Kagome."

She almost jumped at the unexpected sound but caught her wits. She fingered her ear-piece, pushing a tiny button so she could answer. "Kaede..?"

A sigh was heard. "Good you're all right."

She sweat dropped. "Of course I am. Now how am I supposed to get around in here when it's pitch black?"

"No problem. Just follow my instructions. Soon you'll have some light. Where you're at in the building isn't the part of the warehouse where they're stationed. That's why it's their blind side. Hopefully they don't know about that hole and get suspicious. We'll be keeping their attention focused on the front so hopefully you can get by unnoticed until it's too late."

Kagome nodded and 'hmmed' in response. She listened as Kaede continued. "Go to your left and you'll find a metal staircase. What a metal staircase like that is doing in an old, wooden warehouse, I don't know. Once you hit floor, take another left. It should bring to the backside of the warehouse. You should be able to come up on them from behind. In case of an emergency, they're vents above your head that are big enough for a body to crawl through. Where the child is located, I don't have that info yet. Good luck and be careful. I called in help from the 9th District."

Kagome gaped angrily. "That's—"

"Takahashi's, I know. He's on his way over here, I think, because he didn't arrive with his unit. It's okay to have back-up and a partner. Never forget that."

Kagome clicked off her communicator and pocketed it. She began to crawl towards the left and as indicated by Kaede, low and behold—a staircase. She quietly climbed them and she noticed that now, she could see much better. She was grateful for that. It wouldn't do any good for her if she couldn't see in the dark while the youkai were in their element. They could see extremely well and she couldn't. Well not in the dark anyway.

She pulled out her gun and slowly crept her way down the long hall that she'd come upon. Once again, following orders, she was going left. There was a corner at the end of the hallway and it turned to the left. _'What is it with the left business!?'_  As she reached the corner, she came at it at an angle so she could see if anything was waiting for her around it. Nope, there was nothing. Gun first, she rounded the corner and she found herself in another hallway. _'How many hallways are there!?'_

This one seemed to be different though. There were a couple of doors on the hallway that she was wary of passing. With her training though, she was expected by duty and instinct to check those rooms. As she took a step, a floor board creaked and she cursed heavily under her breath. She took a calming breath and opened the first door on her right. She slowly pushed it open, grateful for that annoying creaking sound not being present, and stepped inside. It was dark and dusty a bit, but she could see alright. As she stepped further into the room, the door behind her slowly swung closed. Heart hammering in her chest, she spun around with her gun to see no one. She relaxed a bit when she realized that the doorframe was uneven and the hinges were very loose on the door. With the weight of the door, and the weakening strength of the hinges, of course the door would swing shut slightly. It happened all the time. But she had to admit, the timing was uncanny.

After searching two other rooms on the hallway she reached the last door. As she went to open it, she heard a noise from within and she froze. _'Is it possible for them to have accomplices hidden away in these rooms? Are there more of them than we thought?' _

Stealing her nerve, she gripped the door handle and swung it open forcefully.

Her gun was cocked and she had her finger securely on the trigger. She scanned the room quickly, all the air leaving her lungs in a whoosh. "Oh...my..." She almost dropped her hand-gun when she took a step forward but she regained a firm grip on it by what she saw. There were tons of explosives and weapons littered about the room haphazardly. She gulped, carefully stepping around the dangerous equipment.

That's when she heard it. A soft rustling noise. It was coming from behind one of the large mountains of weapons. She breathed heavily and stealthily stepped around the pile in a rush so she could catch her prey. "Freeze!" 

Wide, scared, green eyes met her own dark azure ones. She quickly put her gun into its holster on her right thigh and knelt down in front of what appeared to be the kidnapped human boy. "Shhh, it's ok. I got you, you're alright now. I'm gonna get you out of here."

She undid the boy's gag and untied him. For a human, he was relatively small with bright red hair and large green eyes. She checked him over for injuries, also aware of her surroundings. "Are you hurt?" At the boy's negative shake of his head, she sighed. "Can you speak?" when he just nodded yes she tried not to get agitated. They needed to get out of there...

_'Maybe a change of tactics might work...he was kidnapped after all...' _ "Ok. My name's Kagome. What's yours?" She said sweetly, hoping to goad him into telling her his name.

Bingo. It worked. At the mention of her name, his eyes seemed to light up with recognition and she smiled warmly. "My name's Shippo."  She cocked her head to the side curiously. "Shippo, huh? Well, I've come to get you out of here. We'll need to hurry. I don't think you'd want another run-in with those goons who kidnapped would you?"

His shook his head fearfully. "No way!"

She giggled and ruffled his hair fondly. "Alright. Good, good. Now, we gotta be quiet remember?"

He nodded enthusiastically. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Follow me, ok?"

He nodded again and she peaked out into the hallway before retracing the way she came.

-

-

-

"Shit!!!"

"Hiten, aniki, what's wrong!?"

The older brother growled angrily before returning fire at the cops. He choked as the gas bombs they were throwing about released suffocating fumes. "This isn't working!!" He turned and grabbed a loaded machine gun and fixed it to the window. He pulled the trigger back and the shots starting going off. He smirked as he heard the humans yelling. He took out a clip and wrapped it around the trigger so it held it in place.

"Heh."

His little brother came over to view his work. "Why'd you do that?"

He scoffed. "Let the idiots still think we're by the window firing at them. It'll keep them busy and through them off while we go back and collect the explosives. We'll nab the boy and blow this joint to pieces with all the explosives we got in that room. We'll make a get away and they'll never even know we were gone."

The two smirked before heading off towards their captive.

-

-

-

Kagome felt a pull on her hand and she stopped and looked back at Shippo. "What is it?"

"They're coming!" He squeaked fearfully.

Her heart beat increased. "How do you know? How can you hear them? I can't!"

He latched onto her leg. "I just can!!"

"How close are they?"

Before Shippo had a chance to answer, she heard the faint talking of the two youkai. They'd for sure catch her scent in the now empty room that had held their hostage. And then they'd come after them. _'I thought they were at the front!!! What the hell are they doing back here!! DAMMIT!!! What to do...what to do...' _

Inspiration literally hit her as a tile in the ceiling fell on her head. "Shit!!"

She looked up to see the vent and remembered Kaede's words. "The vent...the vent!! Come on Shippo, into the vent hurry!!" She lifted him into the vent and he hopped up easily into it. She jumped and grabbed the edges with her hands and pulled herself up into the small area. She coughed at all the dust they uprooted and cobwebs were everywhere.

She pulled the bottom of the ceiling back into place and told Shippo to head straight, figuring that was the way back towards the stairs. As they were crawling through the vent she heard the youkai's angry yelling. _'Oh man...we gotta get out of here.' _

"Where the hell is that brat, Manten!!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for!? I wasn't his babysitter!!!"

"Gahh!! We don't have time for this!! He obviously got away or someone got in here and let him loose!!"

"Who do think came and got him!?"

"Probably that bitch, Higurashi. The only other scent in here, other than the brat's, is female and it's recent. They couldn't have gotten far. Search the whole place and check the rooms! I'm gonna go make sure the guns haven't run out of ammo and that the cops are none the wiser."

Kagome paled as her and Shippo slowly and quietly moved through the vents. _'Kaede thinks that they're at the windows shooting!! It's a decoy! I think the stupider of the two is coming after us. Most likely the younger brother.'_

"K-Kagome..." Shippo whimpered. She looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" She whispered. He pointed a finger below him. She looked down and what she saw made her freeze. _'Oh shit...' _ There, right beneath them, with a gun...was the big old idiot youkai named Manten. He seemed to be sniffing around and walking forward. He hadn't once looked up though. . _'Thank god he doesn't have Inuyasha's nose...we'd be dead for sure.'_

She motioned to Shippo to keep still and quiet with a finger over her mouth. He nodded and froze.

The sound of a gun going off almost startled her into yelping. She quickly covered Shippo's mouth to stop any noise from escaping him. He huddled close to her chest and she tried to regulate the erratic beating of her heart. It seemed that Manten had taken to just shooting sporadically whenever he heard a noise. He had walked forward a bit when he suddenly pointed the gun upwards and shot into the ceiling—the vent. The vent that they were in at the moment. She stared, horrified at the whole in their pathway several feet away from them. Manten seemed to be slowly figuring things out. Not good.

"C'mon, Shippo!! Where are you, ya lil bastard!!!" He shot at the roof sporadically again, grinning like an idiot. "I wonder if yer in da vent? That'd be a funny thing, wouldn't it? I wonder if that bitch is with ya as well. If you just come out, we won't hurt ya...just rape the dear, old detective to death but you'll be fine!!"

_'That guy is crazy!! No way am I gonna let him do that to Kagome!!" _ Shippo thought fiercely. Underlying that determination though, was extreme fear. Bullets rained around them, miraculously missing them. But what if next time they didn't miss?

"Kagome?" He whispered, wondering if he'd ever see sunlight again.

Kagome hugged him tight. "Hang on, Shippo. While that big idiot was rambling, I came up with an idea. Just sit tight and don't move no matter what, ok?"

He nodded. Kagome fished out a spare pen in her clothing and sighed thankfully. She then took out her hidden knife in her boot and hooked it at the front of her right shoe. She did the same to her left and waited for the right opportunity. Right when Manten stopped firing, she through the pen down the long vent, it making a loud clanking and clattering noise. It was metal after all.

Just as she suspected, Manten hurled off in the direction of the noise and began firing at it. She watched as the far end of the vent, where the pen had landed, was ripped apart by bullets. Her plan was working, as soon as he figured out that it was just a pen, he'd coming running right back towards her spot, realizing that _someone_ had to have thrown the pen.

Right on queue and not a moment too late, she heard the aggravated sound of someone storming her way. She looked through the vent to see him very close to her spot and trying to reload his now empty gun. She couldn't let him do that now could she? Of course not. _'I've got you now, you bastard!' _ She kicked the bottom of the vent open, ignoring Shippo's cries, and swung down, propelling her body forward as her legs rammed into his chest and throat. Well, to be exact, her _knife-tipped boots_ ramming into his chest and throat. She'd never forget the painful shock on his face as he dropped his gun in stunned horror. She dug the tips of her shoes into his chest deeper, staining her shoes with his blood. She watched as blood gurgled out of his mouth before she whipped the lodged knife tip in his throat to the right, killing him instantly.

She kicked him off of her shoes and dropped down to the ground, panting. She fixed her knives and slid them, after cleaning them though, into her boots again. She heard Shippo call her and she looked up to see him jump down and she caught him easily.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that! I wanna learn!! You are sooo cool!!" Shippo rambled quickly, his animated face showing delight and happiness. She giggled and hugged him quickly, telling him she'd teach him later _after_ they got out of there.

"Ok, let's get out of here." As she and Shippo, hand in hand, turned to walked around the dead body, a voice from behind them had them whipping around quickly in panic and horror.

"YOU BITCH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROHER!!!! MANTEN!!!!"

Kagome gulped as the older brother, Hiten with his long braided black hair, screamed and shot past them towards his now dead brother. Kagome was quick to jump out of the way with Shippo, watching as Hiten bawled over his lost brother. It quickly turned disgusting as Hiten bit into his brother's forehead, absorbing _something. _ For some reason, Kagome couldn't manage to find her voice when the youkai whipped around to face her and Shippo with glowing, angry eyes. "I'll rip you to pieces for what you've done!!"

Not being one to wait for the obvious slap in the face, Kagome bolted and took off with Shippo around the corner. As she rounded the corner, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Hiten loading a shotgun and firing. The bullet whizzed by her head and blew a disturbingly big hole in the wall across from her. With Shippo still firmly latched onto her, she took off at a dead run.

She yelped loudly when the wall suddenly blew up in front of her and she rammed into something hard. Shippo was knocked away from her and she felt a hard-heeled boot slam into the side of her face unexpectedly. She cried out in pain at the blow, her stunned mind trying to process what was going on. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up by her neck in a rather choking grasp. She gasped trying to get free when she heard Hiten's voice. "You'll suffer painfully, bitch. I'll make sure of that."

Quickly gaining some sense of the situation, she reached into her boot and pulled out her knife. She slashed it across his face and he dropped her with a cry of pain. "You bitch!!"

She tried to scramble away and got a few feet and stood up. He was quickly in front of her again and he tore a deep gash into her stomach with his claws. She cried out and her knees went to buckle but he drop-kicked her rather painfully and she flew across the room and hit the floor near Shippo with a 'thud.'

She could barely hear Shippo's cries, even though he was right next to her. Or so she thought so. She felt a hand fist into her hair and yank painfully so she was straining forward into Hiten's red-glazed eyes. "You're having fun, aren't you? I know I am!" He sneered at her with a sick gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. She wasn't one to give up so easily, and she stabbed him in the lower stomach with her knife and drug a path downward towards his extremities. He howled, in what seemed and most likely was, utter pain. She stood up wobbly, and jogged past him down the hall with Shippo clinging to her and trying to help her stay upright.

She heard Hiten holler outragiously and the next thing she heard was a gun going off. She suddenly felt a sharp, white, hot lightening pain streak through her left thigh and she collapsed holding it in pain. She looked at it numbly and saw that it was covered in blood. She also vaguely realized that her stomach was coated crimson also. She looked up to see Hiten on his knees with a long, spear like thing in his hands. And the sharp end was pointed towards her. It seemed, to her, that is was collecting....lightening?

_'That's...not good is it?'_

The ball of...lightening...collecting at the tip was let go and she realized that this was going to hurt like hell and that she probably wasn't going to make it out alive. _'I should've gotten Yash. Now...he'll never know...' _ Suddenly, to her horror, Shippo jumped out in front of her and hollered, "FOX FIRE!!" Right as the blast hit them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain of being ripped apart, but when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Shippo generating a greenish looking shield around them and his appearance had changed somewhat. "W-What...?"

Hiten screamed outrage and charged them right as Shippo's shield disappeared. _Oh shit._ To her surprise, the ground beneath her body gave out and she felt herself falling away from the angered figure of Hiten. Her body turned in the air as it crashed through another floor, and when she thought that she was going to fall forever, she hit the floor rather painfully. She sat up weakly to cough up some blood onto herself. She lay back down, breathing heavily. "Shippo...?"

She felt him latch onto her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "You're a youkai?"

He nodded in sheepishly. She could see a beige tail twitching behind him. "What...kind?"

He looked at her confused for a moment. "Kind? Oh! You mean breed. I'm a kitsune."

She smiled at him tiredly. "A fox?"

He puffed his chest out in pride. "Yep! The best trickster ever!"

She giggled. "Neato. Oi, where are we...?"

She watched as Shippo looked around. It was kinda dark but not so dark that she couldn't see him up-close. "We're most likely in the bottom floor. This part's underground, so from the outside it looks like only two levels. We seem to be inside of a purplish-pinkish shield."

"Did you create this shield also?"

He looked at her strangely. "No. This is a miko shield. Demons can't do that. Only miko's can. Didn't you create it to protect us?"

She shook her head, giving _him _a strange look. "Nooo..."

He looked unconcerned with her startled look. "Oh...well...I guess this shield was already here. Demons can't get past the shield, unless a miko passes through with them or the miko knows that they mean no harm and casts it so they can go into it."

She stared at him gaping. "I guess you must be a miko then."

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not. I would've known already by now wouldn't I?" Her voice hitched in panic and she tried to ignore the extreme throbbing of her injuries.

"Look, Shippo, I'm no miko but I am on the verge of death with all this blood loss..."

She didn't mean to make him cry, but she did. He bawled unhappily and cried loudly, trying to ignore the heavy stench of her blood. "Don't die!!!"

She coughed a bit more and wasn't surprised to see blood come out of her mouth. Shippo only bawled louder. In her last moments, he was giving her a huge headache.

"Shippo, be quiet please. My head..."

He sniffled but obeyed. "Okay."

Kagome closed her eyes which were heavy with fatigue. _'I should have called Yash...called him with my cell...my cell...'  _Her eyes snapped open and her hands roamed her body's pockets until she found what she was looking for.

"My cell! Now...let's call for help before I die!"

-

-

-

He scowled angrily. It wasn't his fault that his cell hadn't been on when Osaka had tried to contact him. Here he was, crouching behind a car with his Captain as well as Kagome's. When he had first arrived, and found out that Kagome had gone into the building, alone, and that she was supposed to have arrived with _him_, he became quickly enraged. Kagome was putting herself in danger and he was out here, where he couldn't help her. Those idiots hadn't stopped firing at them for the longest time now and he had begun to wonder if something was up. If they'd been at the front, firing sporadically for like forever, then wouldn't have Kagome made it out by now? Yeah, she would've. And that was what he was worried about. There was a lot more happening that they couldn't see and it worried him when Kagome was involved. Though he'd never admit that to her or anyone. Kagome was a very unique person. Well...he didn't know if 'unique' was exactly right. But she had this uncanny ability to give her life for a total stranger without a second thought. And that made him worry. As well as angry. _'How can she think of dying for someone she doesn't even know!? She just writes her own life off like it's nothing! Goddammit, she belongs to me and like hell I'll just let her die like that! She doesn't have that privilege. She's mine, even though she refuses to admit it.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing and he amazingly heard it over the gun continually firing bullets. "Hello?"

"...Yash...?"

He paled at the sound of the voice. "K-Kagome!?"

Everything seemed to freeze at that very moment as her name left his lips. Myoga and Kaede stared at him in shock and he knew that his facial features were no better.

"Yeah...it's me."

He got angry and decided to give her a lecture. "WHAT THE HE—"

"I...really...don't have...enough time...for that..."

His heart began to race at the way her voice was so choppy...and breathy.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me? You wouldn't be calling me unless it was bad."

"Right on the...nail...dog-boy."

"What's wrong, dammit!" He hissed, hoping that his worry wasn't too apparent.

"You have the best...nose...there is...and...I'm sure...that you...could find...me...easily..."

"Why would you need me to find you?"

"They're decoys...at the front...I've already had a nasty...run-in...with them..."

His eyes widened and he quickly told Kaede and Myoga and they had men on it instantly. Worry began to gnaw at him with her choice of words. "What type of 'run-in' Kagome?"

"The...type where...there's...lots 'o blood, Inu." Fear gripped his heart when he heard her slightly slur her words. Something had happened to her. "Are you bleeding?"

"...."

"Kagome!!"

"...Yeah. There's seems to be a...lot of...red on ...me..."

"Shit, woman!! Hang on dammit!" He cursed and kept his phone to his ear as he ran for the warehouse. He snapped his phone shut when he entered, quickly catching the heavy stench of Kagome's blood. And there was a lot of it. He pushed down the need to gag and quickly followed her scent. He came to a large whole in the ground in the middle of a hallway. "She fell down here..." He quickly steeled himself and jumped down into the deep hole.

When he landed he quickly rushed towards a fallen body that reeked of Kagome's blood. He ignored the shimmering of the air as he ran to her side and fell to his knees. "Oh...god...Kag..." He looked at her body. It was tore up and bloody. He could make out deep gashes in her stomach that had somehow penetrated her bullet-proof vest and she seemed to have gotten shot in the left thigh. Her head had a nasty gash that looked like she had been kicked harshly also. He felt a deep rage overtake him as he stared at her wounded body. He felt the raw need to kill her attackers for what they had done. He wanted to rip them limb from limb while they squirmed pitifully in his grasp. He shook his head, deciding to get angry later.

"Kagome...Kagome can you hear me?" He held her face in his hands. She stirred and opened her blue eyes blearily. "Yasha...you came..." He rubbed her cheek tenderly. "Of course I did, bitch. Didja think I was just gonna let you go like that?"

She faintly smiled at him. "You mean that in more ways than just one...don't you..."

He smirked. "How'd you guess?"

She groaned painfully. "Per...vert...."

He looked at her in worry. "Hang on, woman. You've lost a lot of blood and I'm gonna take care of ya, so don't worry. Just don't go to sleep and stay away from that dammed white light." He took of his jacket and carefully lifted her up. He slipped it around her and pulled it closed against her chest. He then lifted her bridal-style in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, right above his heart. Her breathing was a bit labored but it wasn't shallow yet so he knew he had to hurry. Her soft voice stopped him though. "What did you say?"

"Shippo...where's Shippo...?"

He bristled in jealously. She didn't need another man—"

"Here I am, Kagome!"

Inuyasha almost snarled as he felt something drop onto the top of his head, his dog ears twitching crazily. He caught the scent of fox and the hairs on his body stood up. "What the hell are you...?" He snarled as he grasped the youkai looking child by what was obviously his tail. "Hey let me go you jerk!! Kagome saved me!!"

"Hn. Now get lost." He through 'Shippo' away from him and the injured girl and began to stalk towards the huge hole through which he entered. Just as soon as he'd taken another step, Shippo had latched onto him again. He growled deeply and threateningly.

Shippo didn't even seem fazed as he hung on to him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

The kit looked up at him, unfazed by his deep guttural growls. "I'm waiting for you to get us out of here and take her to get some help. She was talking like she was dying."

With the reminder of Kagome sitting at the brink of death, he jumped out of the hole and began to walk back the same way he'd entered. "Get away and why are you even hanging onto me!?"

Shippo gave him a bland look. "I wouldn't think that you'd want me snuggling up against Kagome like that while she's hurt. I'm not stupid. I could tell what your growls meant, you mutt."

"Why you—!"

"Besides I can tell that she belongs to you, right?" Shippo looked at him with wide curious eyes. _'At least someone understands that...Maybe the kit ain't so bad after all...'_

He smirked proudly and shifted Kagome closer to his chest. "Damn right. Only she's too stubborn to admit it."

"Have you mated with her?"

Inuyasha gave him a sideways glance before stepping out of the warehouse. "Aren't you to young to know about that? What would your parents say?"

Shippo didn't even skip a beat. "My parents are dead."

Inuyasha winced inwardly. "Well...why do you want to know anyway?"

"You seem pretty placid once I boosted your ego."

"THAT'S IT—!"

"So did you mate with her?"

"I might've."

"Why didn't you mark her?"

"I'm not that heartless! I won't mark her unless she really wants to be bound to me!!"

"But she's as stubborn as you."

"Your point?" He growled, irritated.

"She won't admit it, even if she wants to cause of her pride. Miko's are like that, ya know."

Inuyasha was caught off guard with that one. "What did you say?"

"She's a miko. You didn't notice that barrier you walked through to get to her?"

_'That's what that shimmer in the air was?' _

"How—" He went to say to the kitsune kit, but the child had been snagged by the medical unit and was being fussed over. "Feh."

An ambulance had been called and Kagome was loaded onto the stretcher. She was put into the medical truck and he climbed in beside her.

"You'll be ok. You'll be ok." He whispered to her as they drove off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Wow!! I wrote all that in one setting! Feel special!! I did that because I felt so bad about not updating sooner!! Well, who liked that Kag kicked ass but got her's kicked in return! And what about her being a miko...? Please review!!!

Oh and want a good fic to read..? It's called:

**Bacchanalia     **

Read it; it's...lemony and amazing!!! LMAO 

And....

**The Lucky Ones     **

This one is totally amazing. It's not without its lemons either!!

-

-

-

-****

**Inu-ears**


	5. Story Update 2008

AUTHOR UPDATE: (5/26/08) Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you

**AUTHOR UPDATE: (5/26/08) **Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. It's been 4 years and I am 4 years wiser if not older. Why in the world am I so evilly tempting you all with this horrible author update? To simply get your hopes up only to have them come crashing down again? Nope. I was talking with my roommate earlier today...and I have graciously introduced her to the wonderful world of fanfiction...and she said that she began writing her own story. And she asked me if I had written any as well. And I said, "Yes, I do have some. But they've been away for quite some time now." She laughed and said, "Well maybe...they need a re-visit and that will erase your boredom and the nothingness you feel when you've read all there is to read." And I thought about it and here I am.

Sooo now I have the decision on whether or not I should continue with my current stories or to just start all over. I'll definitely keep MOS, I just have to remember my entire plot!! sigh And mind you...I am older, in college, with responsibilities so do not expect speedy updates. I say this in truth and in fair warning. Old habits die hard. I may continue writing soon--or perhaps months from now. I believe it will be the former, lol. But, my stories have indeed sat and I must review them and see if they are worth continuing. Should any of you feel like you have to impart on my behalf any input you should have regarding my decision, feel free to leave a comment on any of my stories, I suppose.

Hopefully you will be reading something from me again. I also hate for not allowing to put little heart and musical characters on my bio. How gay!


End file.
